


Influences

by Khir



Series: Challenges [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, G!P, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khir/pseuds/Khir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have no choice but to face off against a formidable leader who not only threatens the peace and prosperity of all Grounders but the lives of everyone they love. New places will be discovered and alliances formed to try and stop the terror of the Rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third instalment to the Challenges series. You probably don't need to read Challenges but reading Consequences is a must for this story as it picks up right where the last left off.  
> \-----------------
> 
> I had a wonderful time this last month doing all sorts of fun things and my travels were amazing! However I had no time to write unfortunately.
> 
> We're now at the third story and it's rather exciting but I do have a lot on my plate right now so I'm going to do this differently.
> 
> What I'd like to do is post the first chapter and then just post the next 9 chapters or so all at once. As much as I've enjoyed writing this series, it just takes so much time. This way it'll be done in huge chunks and I can just update whenever, I guess like waiting for the entire book to come out.
> 
> Some of you have been following this story since February which is insane to me! Thank you all for your support, time, kindness and constructive criticism on this story. It's been a pleasure.

“Mountain Man,” Kelara breathed, feeling stifled from the sun, body wanting to collapse as if already defeated.

Eyes going wide, Cadenza glanced at her companion and then back at the man before them. How did he survive the Mountain attack? “What must we do, Emerson?” she asked, simply wanting to fight and die if need be.

Hands behind his back, standing astutely, Emerson couldn't help but keep a smug grin on his face. “I want your people to suffer,” he began to say. “They killed my family... I have plans for the two of you.”

Noticing the rebels begin to approach, Cadenza gritted her teeth and felt her skin pain from the hot sun. “Why are there rebels with you?” she asked, taking one last look at Kelara who had already dropped her staff to the ground.

Laughing, Emerson already felt like he won. “Razul wants you, and I want the daughter of Clarke Griffin,” he slowly said.

Eyes narrowing, Cadenza was about to say something but it was all over when feeling something crash down onto her head, knocking both her and Kelara out.

**********

“Did you hear that?” Leryk asked poking at Voltani sitting next to her in the work room.

“Of course I heard!” Voltani hissed, smacking her friend and trying to listen intently. The device they hid in Kelara's staff was transmitting sound from wherever it was.

Rubbing her arm, Leryk sighed. “We have to tell our family now,” she hesitantly said. “They're gonna kill us!”

“No they won't,” Voltani replied. “They'll thank us.”

**********

Pensive in the Council room, Clarke sat among her friends debating whether or not to send a team out to the camp within the Deadlands. If they sent a group, it could just be a trap. Everyone was on edge and no one was sure what the next move should be. The rebels were like ghosts and their stronghold location was unknown. Even those who knew the lands inside and out couldn't figure out where it was.

Door bursting open, Clarke turned and saw Voltani with Leryk rushing into the room. Raising her eyebrows, she pondered what the two girls were up to this last day, avoiding everything and everyone. “What's up?” she asked, as they approached.

Noticing the look Voltani had on her face, Lincoln looked to Octavia and then back at his daughter. “You two were definitely up to something,” he asserted, watching them sit down at the table.

“Oh yup!” Raven piped in, pointing at her daughter. “Look at that guilty face!”

Leryk began to nervously laugh and Voltani rolled her eyes at the girl. “We have a surprise,” the young mechanic began to say, half smiling.

“What kind of surprise?” Kyle asked, looking at his wife and then back at his daughter.

Taking a deep breath, Leryk looked at her family. She was happy the Commander wasn't present at least or she might just faint. “Well,” she began to say, clearing her throat. “We found a window, and Kelara jumped out and then Cadenza sneaked out, but before that we put radios into their weapons and mini bombs that could flatten a village and then ---”

“You're terrible at this!” Voltani interrupted, furrowing her eyebrows at the girl. “What she means to say is that we know where Kelara and Cadenza are headed. Can you please come with us?”

“Surprise!....” Leryk muttered out, watching jaws drop and her dad put his head in his hands.

**********

Body worn and tired, Kelara couldn't see a thing. There was a black bag over her head but she knew she was on some sort of wagon being taken somewhere. She reached out slowly to her side and felt a hand knowing it was Cadenza. It was a comforting hand that held hers gently. She did not want to speak in fear of the rebels harming either one of them so she stayed quiet.

Cadenza was unafraid at this point of what was to come. She believed the plan her Sky friends concocted was a good one and would follow through as best as she could. She could smell the air, still dry. She could hear nothing but footsteps treading in sand. It was hot and stifling. They were still in the desert, she knew this at least. But one thing she could tell was different was that it was dark out, not day. They would be traveling through the night most likely.

*********

“I can't hear anything,” Clarke stated, listening as much as she could into the speaker.

Leryk shrugged and went to go examine some wires. “It must be getting choppy,” she surmised, tinkering with something.

Raven rubbed at her temples and scanned the work room. Her daughter was definitely skilled. Even she didn't know how to make a radio that could send a signal that far in this world. “What antenna is this feeding to?” she asked her daughter.

“Our strongest one,” Leryk replied, still focusing on some wires.

Looking to her husband, Raven was trying to think of a solution. “We can improve the antenna, Wick,” she said, rubbing her chin.

Nodding, the man scratched his beard and was contemplating what to do. “The signal will travel further and we could pick up more,” he informed as everyone listened.

Licking her dry lips, Clarke gazed at her friends and nodded. “How long do you think it would take?” she asked, hoping it would be quick.

“Not sure,” Raven shot out, feeling stressed. This wasn't a feeling she had since having to figure out the acid fog.

“As fast as we can,” Kyle pressed, worried for his niece. “We have to pull some all nighters, Raven.”

“We did it before,” she said, smiling. “We can do it again.”

“Oh just don't have sex while you're up there,” Leryk groaned, waving her parents off. “You two are so bad with that.”

Eyes going wide, Kyle went red in the face and looked to his wife who merely winked. “Leryk!” he scolded and then felt himself being pulled on. “We'll talk about this late--.” Raven pulled him out the room before he could finish.

Keeping in a chuckle, Clarke tried to listen to the radio once more but to no avail. “You two are incredible,” she complimented. “Though I'm not happy, at least you had a plan.”

Voltani smiled at her aunt and then looked at her parents. “Well, you guys took down the Mountain didn't you?” she asked, remembering the stories. “It's our turn now.”

Feeling proud, Lincoln gazed at his daughter and smiled. “Is there anything we can do?” he asked, wanting to be helpful.

Eyebrow quirking, Voltani cleared her throat and did have an idea. “Well,” she began to say. “How do you two feel about visiting Azgeda?” She pulled a sealed letter out from her pocket and held it out. “Cadenza wrote this before leaving and asked me to have it delivered as soon as possible.”

Reaching out to receive the letter, Octavia looked at Lincoln and then at her daughter. “Did she say what it says?” the woman asked, eyeing the paper.

Voltani shrugged and wasn't too sure. “I don't know,” she admitted. “But. She said this letter would have help sent.”

“We're on it,” Lincoln grunted, ready to leave immediately. “Stay safe, Volt. I'm so proud of you.”

Octavia leaned into her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you so much,” she breathed, pulling away and walking after her husband.

“Anything for me?” Clarke asked, not believing she was taking orders from the Stooges.

Both girls turned to their aunt, Leryk sneering and Voltani smiling.

“Find out who the rat is, Aunt Clarke,” Voltani ordered, feeling the woman should already be working on that.

Raising her eyebrows and smiling, Clarke wanted to let out a laugh. “We're working on it,” she replied, heading toward the door. “Keep me updated.”

**********

Another day passed while Kelara and Cadenza were both still held captive, their heads covered by a black bag that did not reveal anything. The air was always hot and stifling, offering only tepid breathing and struggle. Sometimes if Kelara felt like giving up she would feel a gentle hand sneak its way onto hers. Other times she would simply fall over, only to be met by a harsh tug of rope pulling her back up.

Cadenza did her best to remember every sound she could possibly hear. At one point, they were actually walking across something other than sand. It could have been stone or cement, she wasn't sure. Another time, they had to have made their way past a water hole because they had stopped to replenish their canteens. She only knew of two adequate water holes within the Deadlands and hoped it was the one she thought it was.

Time continued to drag on until there was a sudden halt. A few moments passed, gates were heard being open and then roars of a large crowd could be heard. The girls had no idea what was going on but knew there were many people before them. The wagon continued to move along, into the gates and then stopping once more.

“It's time to go under,” Emerson said, leading the way. “Leave those bags on until we get them to their cell.”

Not understanding what the man meant, Kelara took a deep breath, frightened of what would happen next. The wagon began moving once more but this time something was different. The hot sun was no longer beating down on her skin, the air was cooler, slightly damp and it was much easier to breathe.

Cadenza knew exactly what was happening. They were going underground. No wonder no one could find the rebel stronghold. It was below, hidden beneath the sand. Soon she felt the rope being tugged on and they were walking. One turn to the left, then to the right, a long hallway possibly. She kept the turns and twists taken in her mind as best she could.

“Throw them in there,” Emerson ordered.

Both Kelara and Cadenza were grabbed roughly by firm hands and yanked in one direction. They could hear a door open and both girls were thrown into a room. A rebel removed the bags and they could finally see, after two days. Going wide eyed, the girls looked around everywhere, eyes darting and quickly getting to their feet.

“Don't try anything stupid,” the rebel guard grunted, leaving the room and closing the heavy door.

**********

 

“Agh!” Leryk wailed, fidgeting with some wires. “I can't get a location! This is so frustrating!”

Rubbing her temples, Voltani eyed the monitor and there was nothing indicating the girl's location. “They couldn't have discarded their weapons,” she said, squinting her eyes. “They must be close by to our friends. They have to be.”

“It doesn't matter where they are if I can't figure this out!” Leryk chided. She never got this upset or frustrated about anything. Usually everything was a joke but not this time.

Wiping at her brow, Voltani sighed and placed a soft hand on her friend's shoulder. “We can do this,” she gently said.

Calming down and taking a deep breath, Leryk nodded. “Everyone is depending on me,” she slowly said. “They're all waiting out there for me to tell them where to go.”

Swallowing, Voltani licked her dry lips and gazed at the door. “If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have a chance,” she commented, turning back to her friend. “The signal is there but it's too faint. Once your parents get the antenna done, we'll be able to see where they are.” Gazing into emerald eyes, Voltani put her hand to her chest. “We'd know in our hearts if they were truly gone. Until then we can't give up.”

Emotion washing over her, Leryk dropped the wires she was holding and leaned into her friend for a hug. “I won't ever give up,” she murmured, feeling gentle arms wrap around her.

 

**********

“It's been two days, Clarke,” Lexa gritted out within her tent. Many grounders were now camped outside the Ark, waiting for the young Sky girls to figure things out.

“I know,” Clarke breathed, pacing the tent and thinking. “Any news on your end?”

“No,” Lexa shot out. “No one has been found to be feeding information.”

Closing her eyes for a moment, Clarke sighed and kept searching her mind. She thought of the rebels who initially took Voltani. They were dark, skin sunburnt, sandy and worn. “Is there anyone on your Council who has seemed off?” she asked.

“I must think,” Lexa walked to the war table and looked across it. “I don’t know. What about Skai Kru?”

Shaking her head, Clarke knew every single person of the mere five hundred or so people at the Ark. Everyone had been accounted for since yesterday. “We're missing something here, Lexa,” Clarke breathed. If there was anyone able to figure this out it was her and Lexa, but it wasn't looking hopeful.

“Maybe we're looking for the wrong things,” Lexa commented, still gazing down. “Someone who has been living since before the Mountain Men. Someone who knows what has happened, the decisions we made.”

“Like an Elder?” Clarke let out, halting.

“Possibly,” Lexa sighed thinking it was viable.

“It's tough finding a shadow.”

“A shadow cannot exist without the sun.”

“So how do we get rid of the sun?”

Lexa turned to Clarke and rose her chin. “We can’t,” Lexa stated. “But there is always shade.”

“Ugh,” Clarke groaned. “Lessons? Really? Don't even start.”

A weak smile, and Lexa did not continue. “I know who it is,” she concluded.

“Who?” Clarke shot out, wanting to know.

“Us,” she replied, nonchalantly.

“What!?” Clarke burst out, shaking her head. No it wasn't.

“There is no spy, Clarke!” Lexa pressed, trying to make her companion see. “They took Voltani the first night. They were meant to take Kelara. Three children were taken and killed out of sight. Then a note is sent telling us something so general, that the girls are at the Ark.”

“We have eyes everywhere” Clarke breathed. “They must take different shifts. Footmen sent to do the grunt work.”

“We have been so loud,” Lexa sighed. “A child would have caught us off guard.”

“We're just rusty,” Clarke admitted, brushing it off. “The rebels must be long gone by now. They just want us to sit here scared.”

“Leryk must get this locator working, Clarke,” Lexa softly said, thinking of Kelara. 

**********

 

“Tiberius,” Lincoln called, packing his belongings atop a horse. It would be a long trek to the Ice Nation stronghold but it had to be done. “Are you ready?”

The haughty man nodded and then looked to the sky. It was a clear blue, inviting them to go on this venture. He hoped they could make it home in good time. Atohl would not be pleased but at least he could offer help. “Yes,” the man replied, getting his horse ready.

“How far is it?” Octavia asked, already atop her steed.

Pulling himself up, Tiberius breathed out and gazed into the distance. “Possibly four days,” he confessed, wishing his home was closer.

“Don't worry,” Lincoln calmed, seeing the concern in the guard's face. “Luna has sent aid already, and Caris of the Desert Clan will too.”

“Let's get going,” Octavia pressed, circling her horse, ready to go. She was excited to go on this adventure although it was a grave one. It was nice to be a part of the grounders again.

“Wait!” a woman's voice shouted from afar.

Eyebrows raising, Octavia smiled and saw Indra approach. “Indra?” she asked, as her horse whinnied.

“I will accompany you to Azgeda,” she informed, holding her head high. “Tri Kru should be present.”

Nodding, Lincoln smiled at his comrade who was aging but still had much fight left in her. “I agree,” he said, leaping onto his horse.

“Will Lexa be okay without you present?” Octavia asked, eyeing the woman. A part of her was elated that her former tutor had such an interest in this venture.

“Of course,” Indra replied, packing her satchel. “There are many great leaders by her side.”

Patting his horse, Tiberius knew the way home, he could feel it calling to him as a gush of cold air caressed his skin. “We must go,” he declared, running a hand over his bald head. There was no way the Ice Nation would allow their Princess to be harmed.

 

**********

 

The rebel's stronghold was an underground empire that Razul was happy to rule. He sat at the head of his Council table and looked upon all those who were most loyal to him. But he wanted more than what this place had to offer. He wanted the lands of the Ice Nation, the Woods Clan to the south, the Boat Clan to the east and the Desert Clan to the South West. And he wanted every other clan between and far.

“I want Clarke's daughter,” Emerson reminded, standing tall and strong. He didn't want to sit, there was much to do. “You can have the Ice Princess.”

“Very well,” Razul drawled, tired of this Mountain Man who lived passed his time. He was curious however. “What are your plans for the girl?”

Chuckling, Emerson had a glint in his eye. “Nothing of your concern,” he said flatly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Razul leaned back in his seat and was unimpressed. “She must stay here for a few days,” he informed. “We need to make sure they were not followed.”

“Understood,” Emerson replied.

 

**********

Four days had passed as Kelara and Cadenza sat quietly for the most part within their cell. Only once a day would they be given food and water that barely kept them satisfied. Sometimes Cadenza would notice her companion wary and give her a portion of her own ration. At first Kelara resisted but found the girl to be persuasive. She did not like taking more of her share but the princess explained she would sometimes go without food in her travels anyway.

“What do you think they're planning?” Kelara asked, examining the cold, dark room. It was stone, no window to even see outside, one candle lighting the area.

Sitting still to conserve her energy, Cadenza shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she quietly said. “But our people are not here yet.”

“The signal must be too weak,” Kelara surmised. “Leryk must be working on it. At least they'll know we're alive.” Kelara pulled up her shirt to examine the tiny vitals sensor Leryk stuck on her. The thing hurt but it would let everyone know if she was okay.

“Or our weapons have been destroyed,” the princess suggested. “They will never find us in this underground hell.”

Sighing, Kelara braced against the cool stone wall behind her. “If they destroyed them they'd have found the radio and the bombs inside my staff,” she commented. “We'd be dead.”

“This is true,” Cadenza admitted, her mouth dry. She had given Kelara half of her water for the day. “But where are our weapons then?”

Thinking whilst looking at the ceiling, Kelara licked chapped lips and then gazed to the ground. There must be something they could do to figure this out. “I have an idea,” she breathed, eyes darting to the door. “I'm sure it'll work.”

**********

The air was cold, almost freezing but thankfully it was summer. Octavia was having a difficult time breathing at the altitude they were at but did not say anything. She noticed that her companions were able to handle the elevation with ease. Gazing down from the mountain they were ascending, she found the view to be breath taking. She hoped the radio Leryk gave her would work from this place, up so high especially. There was a whole world out here waiting to be explored.

“The stronghold is just beyond this next peak,” Tiberius proclaimed, proud and content to be home.

Swallowing, Octavia could see mountains for miles and beautiful lakes, ponds and rivers all around. “What is your home called?” she asked, curious if it would be something similar to Ton DC or Arling.

Turning around with a smile, Tiberius ran a hand over his bald head and felt the chill air welcome him. “The Adirondacks,” he declared, motioning his hand across the view.

Gasping, Octavia went wide eyed and couldn't believe it. “This whole place?” she breathed. “All these mountains? This is all Ice Nation territory?”

“Just as Tri Kru have the forest,” Tiberius began to say. “We have these mountains.”

Indra shook her head at the ignorance of her former student. Did Lincoln not explain this to her? “Ice Nation are safe within the peaks of these mountains,” she noted, gazing upward to their destination. “It may be cold but, it is secure.”

Movement catching his eye, Lincoln scanned the environment. “Your scouts are watching, Tiberius,” he informed watching the large man nod.

Raising his hand into the air, Tiberius signaled something and in an instant, Ice Nation scouts came leaping toward them. They moved across the jagged mountain with ease, sliding and running like nothing. “Tell Atohl immediately,” Tiberius ordered. “We have dire news.” The scouts bowed and nodded, running quickly back up the mountain toward the peak.

**********

 

“Almost got it,” Wick said, wiping at his brow. Working on this antenna under the hot sun was difficult. “Just one more... Done!”

Raven examined their work and gazed upward to the antenna high above the Ark. This had to work. “Let's go see,” she replied, heading off toward the work room.

The pair were exhausted. They had barely slept while working on the antenna. It was a difficult task because they had to ensure it would be able to reach not only Kelara but Octavia way up north as well. It was not something they had tinkered with for almost two decades because there was no need to.

Storming into the room, Raven saw her daughter and niece working vigilantly at the computer. “We're done, check it,” she informed, walking to the monitor.

Feeling excitement rush through her body, Leryk darted to the computer and pulled up the map. She went to go fiddle with some more wires, pressed some buttons and then sneered at her parents. “I'm glad you two listened and didn't do any hanky panky up there,” she teased, wiping under her nose. The monitor went static at first and then, they could see it. A dot blinking on the map, showing where Kelara's staff was. “Nailed it!”

Voltani rushed to the monitor and examined it. She lost her breath for a moment and felt a surge of excitement. “Oh my God, Ryk, you did it!” she squealed, grabbing at her friend.

Leryk went wide eyed seeing Voltani lean into her for a kiss but both their eyes locked and they awkwardly pulled away. “I told you!” she exclaimed.

Raven and Wick exchanged glances. They had no idea what the kids were up to but were certain Voltani always resisted Leryk's attempts at anything intimate. The pair stared at the monitor and were trying to figure out where the exact location was. Years ago, they had built a drone to send out to map as far as it could go but this was the first time they had seen this area in particular.

“We'll need Lexa to take a look at this,” Raven concluded, placing her fingers to her lip. “If that's us there, then wherever they are is North East, it seems.”

“But where?” Wick asked, scratching his beard. “Seems pretty far.”

**********

Kelara rose to her feet, mustering the energy to execute her plan. Walking to the heavy door, she peered out through the small window and could see a guard. “Hey there!” she called out. “What the hell is going on? It's been days you ugly shit!”

Cadenza snickered but sat quietly hoping this would work. The idea was ludicrous to her and she argued against it but at this point there was not much else to do. Eyeing her companion, she smiled. She was growing more fond of her by the day and was happy they were together although in such a horrid situation.

The guard approached, teeth black, some missing, skin sandy and hair patchy. He was repulsive. “That's right!” she taunted. “Tell me!”

“Branwada!” the rebel scolded, walking to the door. “Shut up.”

“Or what?” she continued, trying to make out what else was outside the door.

“I'll beat you until you can't talk anymore,” he threatened, raising his fist.

Raising her eyebrows, Kelara scoffed. “Give me my staff,” she suggested. “Let's duel.”

The rebel laughed, his head knocking back and amusement erupting from deep within. “You're not getting your useless staff,” he replied, shaking his head. “Who uses a wood staff? Useless junk.”

Feeling irate, Kelara calmed herself and took a deep breath. “Well if it's useless why did you idiots take it then!” she wailed, slamming on the door.

The rebel stood rigid and narrowed his eyes. A sly grin appeared on his face and he walked away for a moment. The sound of a door creaking open was heard and then he was back. “If you want it,” he began to say, holding Kelara's staff. “Then come get it, girl.”

There it was, her staff, perfectly fine. She punched the door for effect and glared at the rebel. “Leave it there,” she suggested. “And I will get it.”

Chortling again, the rebel leaned the staff against the wall. “Good luck,” he said, returning to his original spot.

Head whipping back to Cadenza, Kelara smiled. It worked. She approached the princess and knelt down. “Now we just wait until they serve us our food,” she whispered. “I'll grab my staff and we'll get out of here.”

Huffing, Cadenza licked her lips. “You make it sound so simple,” she drawled. “I can't remember how to get out of here exactly. How will we defeat hundreds of rebels along the way?”

“Ugh,” Kelara groaned, sitting next to her friend. “The bombs in my staff....”

“We'll be blown up with everything else,” Cadenza warned, closing her eyes and resting.

Sighing, Kelara rubbed her chin and then poked at the princess to pay attention. “Your chain weapon must be in the room across the hall,” she continued. “Can you not kill a hundred men?” She didn't expect the girl to say yes but wanted to tease her.

Rubbing her temples, Cadenza finally looked at the blonde and licked her lips. She longed to kiss the girl but they were both disgusting, smelly and tired. “I can,” she admitted seeing blue eyes light up. “But I’m weak.”

Letting out a breath, Kelara sucked in her bottom lip and was pensive. “Then eat my rations, tonight and tomorrow,” she offered. “The day after, we do it.”

Wanting to laugh, Cadenza swallowed. “How will you manage?”

“I'll manage.” Kelara relied, having a trick up her sleeve.

**********

Gazing up at the monitor, Lexa squinted her eyes and placed a hand over the hilt of her sword. “This dot represents Kelara's staff?” she asked, glancing at Leryk. These girls were impressive, she had to admit.

Trying not to swoon, Leryk nodded. “Yup,” she answered, pointing at the dot. “And you can see Kelara's vitals here. Do you know where they are?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa sighed and was hesitant. Her daughter was in a very dangerous area. “New York,” she slowly said.

“New York City?” Voltani asked, remembering to have read something about the place. “The Statue of Liberty?”

Eyeing the girl, Lexa nodded. “The giant half of a woman who is green,” she corrected, assuming that must have been the statue. “This place is dangerous. Filled with vagrants, people who have been shunned. A place where no one belongs.”

“Razul would be well protected there,” Ryder commented, trying his best not to knock anything over. “What must we do?”

Eyes turned to Lexa, waiting for some sort of order or instruction. Everyone within the work room was ready to go out and do what they could to save the two girls. They had to do something about the rebels and this was the time to do it.

“Nothing,” Lexa flatly said, struggling with her inner emotions.

Eyes going wide, Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the woman. “What are we waiting for?” she asked, wanting to hear a logical reason as to why they wouldn't go after the girls.

Turning to the blonde, Lexa kept her composure and shook her head. “Why would we go right into a trap?” she asked, knowing that the rebels would be ready and waiting.

Scoffing, Clarke rubbed her temples and gritted her teeth. “They'll die,” she breathed, thinking of her daughter.

“They will not die,” Lexa drawled, turning back toward the map. “Kelara is fine. I don’t want to make the same mistakes as the last time.”

“Then what?” Clarke pressed, walking in front of Lexa and forcing her to look.

Sighing, Lexa gazed at the blonde and saw bright blue eyes sparkling in desperation. “They have a plan, let them carry it out,” she suggested. She did not want to send an army of grounders to such a dangerous place. It would be a death sentence.

Taking a look at the monitor, Ryder was deeply concerned. “If we kill Razul, would it stop the rebels?” he asked, trying to help with finding a solution.

“With no leader, it would hinder them greatly,” Lexa replied. “But we cannot underestimate what he will do to stay in power.”

“So how can we get to him?” Clarke asked, wanting to be rid of this treacherous man.

Lexa wanted to smile. It was like anything that went wrong was Clarke's job to fix. She loved that about the blonde but found it such a nuisance as well. “We don't get to him,” Lexa informed. “Azgeda will. They took their Princess. It will not be taken lightly..”

Staring into sparkling green eyes, Clarke could see the excitement and lust for war that Lexa had within her. “What will they do?” she asked, curious of what the Ice Nation was capable of.

“Clarke,” Lexa began, stepping toward the blonde. “They tortured my love to simply discover my secrets.” She paused for a moment letting the thought wash over her. “Can you imagine what they will do if Cadenza is harmed? The Princess knows the lands. She will take Kelara to a safe place away from New York.”

Taking in a deep breath, Clarke nodded and turned back toward the screen. “Then these two need to stay alive,” Clarke said, hoping the plan the girls concocted would at least let her daughter get away.

“They will survive,” Lexa assured, gazing into shimmering blue eyes. “I have faith in their abilities.”

Nodding, Clarke glanced at the Commander's lips and then into big green eyes. “I do too.”

 

**********

 

“Woah,” Octavia breathed as the group finally made their way to the stronghold. It was beautiful here. Unlike the scrap metal and odd huts of Ton DC and Arling, this village made use of trees and had log homes. They weren't massive or fantastical structures, but were well built and sturdy from what Octavia could see. They would definitely be able to stand up against a harsh winter and extreme cold. There were many of these small homes within the mountain and a giant one in the centre indicating the stronghold.

Descending from her horse, Octavia took everything in. People here wore thick fur clothing, men's beards were braided and women's hair as well. Gazing at the stronghold in the middle of the village, Octavia recognized a familiar face striding toward them. It was Atohl, looking miffed and wary of this unexpected visit.

Halting before his Royal Guard and the others, Atohl eyed Octavia and let out a smile. “What have the bringers of death been up to?” he asked, teasing the woman.

“Oh shut it, Atohl,” Octavia retorted, still mesmerized by her surroundings. Light blankets of snow covered the tops of some homes. Children were playing and people were busy working.

Finally letting out a full smile, Atohl bowed to his guests. “Please, tell me what has happened,” he said. “Where is Cadenza?”

Feeling his heart beat faster, Tiberius sighed and looked at his leader with disdain. “She has been taken by Razul,” he solemnly stated, head hanging.

“But you are still alive,” Atohl commented, eyeing the man. “If she had been taken, you would be dead.” This news was displeasing and he felt his heart sink.

“They gave themselves up,” Octavia interjected, wanting to explain the entire situation. “Razul was going to kill children, many of them, if we didn't deliver your daughter and Clarke's daughter. We didn't want to but hey snuck away from us to the Deadlands.”

Gulping, Atohl felt his knees go weak, the cold air burning his skin and his body wanting to collapse. “That bastard,” he gritted out. “He is still vying for a throne he can never have!”

“I am sorry,” Tiberius breathed. He missed Cadenza very much and was having a difficult time dealing with the situation although it did not show.

“No,” Atohl uttered, knowing it was not the guard's fault. “The only one to blame here is that traitor. Please, come inside. We have much   
to discuss.”

 

**********

 

Bellamy had left the camp to venture out in the forest. Echo was expected to be back by this time and it had been over a week since everything began to spiral out of control. He felt somewhat lonely and missed his companion. No one bothered him as he made his way through the woods, sometimes noticing grounders leaping through the trees or simply running right past him. There were a few that asked him if he was okay and he simply nodded and continued.

After some time, he knew exactly where he was and began to speed up his walk. In the distance, hidden away, he could see the hut Echo and he had built to live in together whenever everything was over. Smiling, he hoped his lover would be there and felt invigorated as he approached the quaint home.

It was a beautiful sunny day, birds chirping, trees calm and a gentle breeze whisking through his curled hair. But as he approached the hut, there was something he noticed on the door. Beginning to run, he felt a shock of worry course through his body and halted before the door to the home.

Examining the note that was left, he went wide eyed and scanned his surroundings. He pulled the note off the door and knew that it was Echo's writing. Reading it over and over again, he was upset at first but then calm and smiled. Gazing into the distance, through the trees, he sighed and pocketed the paper. He loved Echo very much and this only added more to his heart.

 

**********

“Lexa, wait,” Clarke called, from behind the Commander.

Spinning around, Lexa wanted to return to her tent to rest. “Yes?” she asked. The two leaders were standing in an empty corridor of the Ark.

“I want to show you something,” Clarke said, beckoning for the woman to follow.

Raising an eyebrow and looking around, Lexa nodded and began to follow her companion. “What will you show me?” she asked, observing her surroundings. The Ark seemed to be an adequate place to live. She pondered what life must have been like for Kelara, being stuck here for so many years.

Clarke made her way to her quarters and opened the door. Stepping inside she invited Lexa in and quickly went to a bookshelf. “I know you're missed a lot,” she began to say. “I had Raven compile this for you to look at, over the years.”

Scanning the quaint room, Lexa liked the cozy space and could tell it was very much lived in. There were three doors leading to sleeping quarters it seemed, and the Commander wanted to smile thinking about Bellamy and Clarke sleeping in separate rooms. What an odd friendship they had. “What is it?” she asked, walking toward the blonde.

Turning the computer tablet on, Clarke fiddled with the screen and got it to work. She noticed Lexa watching her intently, unsure of what the object was but still interested. “They're pictures,” she replied, pressing at the screen. “You can look at them. Here.”

Eyes going wide and breath leaving her, Lexa was immediately taken by the sight of a blue eyed baby being held by Clarke. Emotions began to stir within her but she kept a blank face. “How must I use this... thing?” she asked, as Clarke stood close to her.

“Just swipe with your finger,” the blonde explained, demonstrating.

Another picture. Lexa could see Clarke feeding the baby whose face was covered with food. “I like this,” Lexa admitted, swiping at the screen herself. “This is Kelara as an infant?”

“Yes,” Clarke replied, smiling at the pictures. “So cute!”

“Yes... Cute,” Lexa agreed, swiping again. This time it was Bellamy, Clarke and Kelara playing outside with some sort of round object. “What are you doing here?”

Examining the image, Clarke tried to remember. “Oh this was us playing soccer,” she informed.

“I want to keep this picture maker,” Lexa declared, pulling the tablet closer to herself and eyeing Clarke.

Squinting her eyes at the Commander, Clarke shook her head. “You can't,” she stated. “I have few physical copies. You can't just take this. You don't even have the charger for it.”

Sighing, Lexa secretly thought of a way to escape the room with the picture maker but opted not to when looking into Clarke's eyes. She swiped again. “The girls,” she commented, a small smile forming on her lips. “They're an odd bunch.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Clarke agreed.

“Are they intimate?”

“Goodness no,” Clarke burst out. “But Leryk has tried to get at Kelara and Volt many times.”

“I see.”

“It's never worked though.”

Lexa ceased her swiping and turned to Clarke, pensive and thoughtful. “What do you think of Kelara pursuing Cadenza?” she asked, curious about the situation.

Having so many serious things on her mind, Clarke hadn't really thought about it. “Well, they've been together for days already,” she said, shrugging. “As long as she's happy.” She could see bright green eyes glinting. “Are you concerned about it?”

The feeling was different. Being concerned about who her daughter would end up with was new to the Commander. “Ice Nation and Tri Kru have never been in a Union,” she informed, raising her chin.

Giving Lexa a look, Clarke shook her head in disbelief. “That's not what I meant,” Clarke said, sighing. “I mean fooling around. Sex?”

Face placid and uninterested, Lexa returned her focus to the picture maker. “That does not concern me right now,” she drawled, swiping away.

“Ugh,” Clarke groaned. “You just asked me what I thought!”

Clarke smiled and watched as Lexa continued to look at the pictures. She was examining each photo intently, as if trying to create a permanent mental memory of each. She swiped a few more times but eventually got to the end, trying to swipe more but to no avail. “I think it's done, Lexa,” Clarke informed, glancing at the tablet. It was in fact at the last photo.

Sighing and placing the picture maker back on the shelf, Lexa looked around and furrowed her eyebrows. “Which is your room?” she asked, scanning three doors.

Pointing to her room, Clarke took a step toward the door. “Right here,” she said thinking nothing much of it.

“I want to see,” Lexa declared, striding to the door and walking through.

Clarke went wide eyed and rushed after her companion. The woman didn't even ask permission, she just waltzed in. “It's not much,” Clarke breathed, eyes darting around the room. “Medical books. My study desk. A small window.”

Gazing at her surroundings, Lexa nodded and then focused on the small bed. She turned away from Clarke and swallowed, sucking in her lips and taking a deep breath. “Your room is, nice,” she slowly said, finally turning to Clarke. She stared intently into bright blue eyes that met her own.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

Glancing at the bed, Lexa rose her chin. “Have you pleasured yourself in here?” she brazenly asked.

Eyebrows going to the ceiling, Clarke cleared her throat and sighed. “Well, of course,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks warm.

Satisfied with the answer, Lexa continued. “Who do you think of?”

Letting out a light laugh, Clarke couldn't believe this. “None of your business,” she rebuked.

“Is it not my business if you think of me?” Lexa retorted, quirking an eyebrow.

Scoffing, Clarke folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. “Who says I think of you?” she challenged watching green eyes light on fire with excitement.

Smirking, Lexa walked to the blonde and peered down into a flushed face. “Then let me do something for you to remember, on your bed,” she suggested breathily.

Wow, Clarke thought, going tight lipped. She set that one up. “I'm on my period,” she lied, wanting to laugh.

“Your menstrual cycle?” Lexa asked, examining the woman.

“Yup,” Clarke replied.

“You lie,” Lexa accused, gazing at Clarke's chest and at her abdomen. “There are no signs.”

“How would you really know?” Clarke shot back, stepping away.

Gritting her teeth, Lexa shook her head. She didn't want to play games right now. “Prove it then,” she replied. “Or speak true.”

Running her tongue over her lips, Clarke sighed and moved to exit the room.

“Clarke,” Lexa sternly called as the blonde halted at the door.

“Yes?” She was surprised the Commander did not reach for her. A lot was clearly changing.

Staring at the back of a blonde head, Lexa let out a deep breath. “You may walk out that door and go back to worrying about Kelara...” she began to say in a low voice. “Or remove your clothing and let me pleasure you until bliss.”

Breath hitching, Clarke swallowed and contemplated her options. She would worry, this was obvious, and she was tired of worrying all the time. Slowly turning around, Clarke found bright green eyes and was instantly wrapped in strong arms, pulling her to the bed. The door was slammed shut and the two leaders found themselves falling into a creaky contraption that was much too old.

“Wait,” Clarke breathed, feeling a lithe body get on top of hers. The two were flush on the bed and she liked the weight of Lexa on top of her.

Pushing herself up, Lexa gazed down and enjoyed the sight of Clarke beneath her. “What?” she asked, a hand running down Clarke's legs.

“I'm sore from the river,” Clarke admitted, her hands running along Lexa's back. “I need a break.”

Nodding, Lexa had other ideas anyway. “That’s fine, Clarke,” she calmed, grabbing the blonde's thigh possessively. She smelled so sweet as opposed to the usual sweat from when they were young.

Reaching around Lexa's neck, Clarke pulled the Commander down into a searing kiss, finding the intensity to be exciting and wild. She loved having the weight of a strong body atop her own, knowing she could have Lexa like this whenever she wanted. The pair kissed fervently and messily, wanting to devour each other and make one another feel only pleasure.

Opening her mouth, Lexa could feel a tongue enter immediately. She was almost taken aback with Clarke's brazen behaviour but enjoyed when the blonde did what she wanted. Allowing Clarke to have full access to her mouth, Lexa let out a slight moan which only made her  
companion pull her closer.

Sliding her hands down and to Lexa's front, Clarke pulled a dark top upward and snuck her hands underneath to feel taut skin. She caressed a toned stomach, dragging her fingers along muscular lines and then squeezing at pliant hips. Pushing further into the kiss, Clarke began to slide her hands back up and with no warning grabbed at Lexa's bra covered breasts.

Reeling back and pushing herself up, Lexa huffed and glared at rough hands. “Not so hard, Clarke,” she breathed, meeting bright blue eyes filled with mischief.

Quirking an eyebrow, Clarke continued to knead Lexa's breasts with vigour. “But they feel so good,” she replied, sucking in her bottom lip. She went even further to sneak one hand under the material of the bra and cupped at a breast causing Lexa to squint her eyes.

Lexa found Clarke to be very bold and struggled to control what was occurring between her legs. She could feel her chest being worked at, eyes challenging her and a small smile forming on pink lips. “Fine,” she spat reaching for Clarke's pants and undoing them with haste.

Eyes going wide, Clarke removed her hands and went to push at Lexa's. There was no way she was going to take control here. “I didn't say you could do that,” she scolded, watching as her pants were being removed. Groaning, she went to keep her underwear on but those were only pulled away as well. “Fuck you,” she shot out.

Licking her lips, Lexa actually smiled and pushed Clarke's legs apart without a care. Sliding lower on the bed, she got into position and her head was instantly buried between creamy thighs.

Back arching and hands balling into fists within braided hair, Clarke didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting that but found herself succumbing to the pleasure within seconds. Looking down she could see a mouth working at her folds, a tongue darting out and lips engulfing whatever they could. This was unfair.

Enjoying the taste, Lexa knew Clarke was beginning to lose herself. The sounds coming from her mouth drove the commander wild, the electricity between them dancing around the room. Pushing in further, Lexa let her tongue move against Clarke's sensitive spot and felt the woman buck uncontrollably. Wrapping her arms around smooth thighs, the commander held the blonde in place and continued to work.

Sucking in her bottom lip, Clarke closed her eyes and felt a tongue begin to prod at her entrance. She had felt sore from their tryst at the river and was thankful Lexa had no problems with holding back. Within moments a hot tongue was pushing inside of her and the blonde moaned in pleasure. This was too good. No one could do this like Lexa.

Thoughts of the first time they did this crossed Lexa's mind. She thought of doing it again but instead having Clarke on her knees before her. The idea excited her and she began to dart her tongue in and out of the wetness surrounding her. Thighs began to tremble and she knew Clarke was getting closer and closer.

Opening her eyes, Clarke could see the plain white ceiling and smiled. Looking down she saw Lexa enjoying herself, eyes closed as well and licking away. Swallowing, Clarke felt her heart speed up, her core lighting on fire and stomach fluttering. Reaching for the commander's face, she caressed a soft cheek and was met by glistening green eyes.

Lexa liked this tenderness and pushed her tongue in further swirling it around. Without hesitation, she unwrapped one arm from Clarke's thigh and reached up to grab at her chest. Massaging the mound, she kept her eyes on the blonde wanting to see her face when she finished.

Letting out a loud moan, Clarke went wide eyed feeling her chest being kneaded, a tongue inside of her and lips rubbing against her sensitive spot. It was too much. Eyes piercing through green, she swung her head back and felt herself exploding from the core, outward. She finally broke this bed in with something intimate.

Feeling contractions around her tongue, Lexa grunted and pulled out. She watched as Clarke writhed and moaned. A sly smile formed along the commander's face and she pulled herself up to the blonde’s stomach. Laying her head down, she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She loved making Clarke feel bliss.


	2. Chapters 2 - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone. I will explain the end.

**Chapter 2**

 

Two more days had passed and Kelara felt her stomach grumbling. She gazed at Cadenza within the cold and dank room, sitting still, conserving as much energy as she could. Today was the day they would break out of this place and hopefully live to tell the tale. Waiting patiently for their daily meal and that heavy door to open up, Kelara sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. Licking her dry, chapped lips, she noticed the princess stand tall and strong. The girl was captivating.

 

Knowing her companion was weary, Cadenza peered out the hole in the door and saw the same guard just sitting there. “Are you sure you want to do this today?” the princess asked. “Maybe eat tonight and we will do it tomorrow.”

 

“No,” Kelara breathed, pushing herself up against a stone wall. “It's been an entire week. We discussed this. If no one came in seven days, we have to break out ourselves.”

 

Scoffing, Cadenza began to stretch to get her blood flowing and muscles working. “Or maybe they tried and failed,” she suggested. “My letter should have met my father's eyes by now.”

 

“We would have heard something,” Kelara noted, leaning her head back into the wall.

 

Sucking in her lower lip and doing another stretch, Cadenza felt her body working up. “It would be foolish to send an army,” she continued. “They are clearly expecting it.”

 

“And sending a small party would be a death sentence,” Kelara added, thinking of all the rebels that must be around the area. “Ugh, we're fucked if we can't get out of this stupid room.”

 

“Fucked?” Cadenza asked, glancing at the girl. “What is this?”

 

Shaking her head, Kelara waved her hand in the air and brushed it off. “Nothing,” she replied, not wanting to explain. Usually she would find this amusing, but her hunger as well as a headache was taking over. “Listen. We get the bombs out of the staff and throw them as far as we can into this shit hole.”

 

“The entire place will implode upon itself!” Cadenza hissed, not liking the idea. “We didn't know it would be underground!”

 

Sighing, Kelara thought of being crushed to death in this place. “Well then we better get out fast!” she whispered with vigour.

 

Nodding, Cadenza wondered if her letter did reach her fathers yet. If so, she would have to be home soon otherwise aid would be spent and would die because of her. Gazing at Kelara, she felt happy to at least be with someone she was growing more fond of as time went by. They would spend time chatting about many adventures, their lives and what they wanted when they grew older. The princess knew she would die for the girl if she had to and she found the feeling to be strange.

 

\--------

 

 

“It has been days,” Atohl solemnly stated.

 

Tiberius leaned back in his seat, looking at his leader. Reaching into his fur coat pocket, he pulled out Cadenza's letter and placed it before Atohl. “This is for you, from our Princess,” he informed, watching as the man accepted. “I was apparently not to give it until a week had passed. These young girls seem to have a plan.”

 

All eyes on him, Atohl opened the letter and examined the contents. It did not say much. “Hmm,” he let out, flattening the paper over the cherry wood table within the Ice Nation Council room.

 

Leaning toward the man, Octavia pondered what the letter stated. She was having a difficult time focusing because she couldn't believe where she even was. The room was filled with eloquent furniture, hand made, with custom designs and engravings. It was much different from anything she witnessed in Ton DC. “Atohl,” she called out, tired of waiting. “What does it say?”

 

A small smile toward the Sky Woman and Atohl simply slid the letter across the table to Octavia. “You may read it,” he decided, folding his hands on the table.

 

Grabbing the paper, Octavia examined it. “What will you do?” she asked, passing the letter to Indra.

 

Sliding a hand over his braided beard, Atohl shrugged. “I am unsure,” he admitted. He wanted to send the entire Ice Nation army to retrieve his daughter but the letter had him rethink his options.

 

Glancing at the radio she brought, placed on the table, Octavia was ready to feed information back to the Ark. “The girls are in a place called, New York,” she announced watching Atohl sigh. “It's apparently very dangerous.”

 

“It is,” Lincoln added, a serious face. “It is halfway back to the Ark and halfway here for anyone from Tri Kru.”

 

Nodding, Tiberius placed large elbows on the table and eyed his companions. “This is true,” he agreed. “A day away if we trekked through all the sunlight.” He finally got the letter and read it as well. His eyebrows rose.

 

“If Lexa is not sending anyone,” Atohl began to say, unsure of his decision. “Then we will not either.”

 

Unhappy with the contents of the letter, Tiberius gazed at his leader and disagreed. “We should not wait an entire day,” he commented. “We could save them.”

 

“They're still alive,” Octavia reminded, her daughter giving her an update about everything.

 

Atohl let out a deep breath and swallowed. “Cadenza is very smart,” he informed. “She has been in a similar situation and I trust her judgment. If she does not come home within the day, then we will send aid.”

 

Scoffing, Tiberius could not look at his leader any longer. “I dislike this,” he voiced. “I want Razul, dead.”

 

“As do I,” Atohl breathed, thinking of Razul with anger rising in his body.

 

Gazing at Atohl, Lincoln could understand the feeling of not knowing if his daughter would be okay. “What must we do after she returns?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

 

“We seek out, Razul, and kill him,” Atohl stated, simply. “Mountain Men have not been around for two decades. Our people have been flourishing. Rebels will hopefully change their minds or they will die in battle. Razul underestimates my reign.”

 

**********

 

“You are certain we have not been followed?” Razul questioned, glaring at a rebel footman. He sat atop his throne, scepter in hand, wanting everything to run smoothly.

 

The rebel bowed and nodded. “No tracks have been seen, no signs of Tri Kru, Azgeda or any other clan,” he explained.

 

Nodding his head once, Razul gazed across the warriors within his room and rose his hand. “You are dismissed,” he drawled as the men began to leave the room. His eyes went to focus on Emerson who was standing in a dark corner. “You may take the Sky Ascendant if you please.”

 

Smiling, Emerson walked into the light, his eyes dark and dangerous. “I appreciate your help,” he thanked, reaching into his pocket. “This is what you wanted right?”

 

Leaning forward in his throne, Razul eyed the Mountain Man carefully. “I want the Commander to suffer as you want Clarke to suffer,” he commented, eyes glinting.

 

Pulling out a small bottle, Emerson offered it to the brute man. “She won't survive this,” he informed. “But she'll go through a world of pain before dying.”

 

Taking the bottle, Razul felt invigorated. “Will you kill the girl?” he asked, leaning back into his throne. “I do not want her taking Lexa's place.”

 

“She will die... eventually,” Emerson replied wanting to retrieve her. “I'd like to send her home to Clarke... in pieces.”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Razul stroked his beard and then smirked. “You have waited a long time for this, Carl Emerson,” he commented, gripping his scepter. “I hope it is enjoyable for you.”

 

\--------------

 

“I need to meditate,” Kelara informed, sitting in a special position in the middle of the room. “Once that door opens, we go.”

 

Cadenza eyed her companion and wiped at her mouth. “How will you attack the enemy if you are meditating?” she asked, not fond of the idea. This wasn't the time to relax.

 

Waving her hand in the air, Kelara sat perfectly, back straight, legs crossed and closed her eyes. “I haven't eaten,” she reminded, beginning to lose herself already. “And you've never seen me after a meditation session.”

 

Wanting to laugh, Cadenza glanced outside the door and saw the same abhorrent guard. She wanted to punch his rotten face in. Gazing back at Kelara she sighed and began to stretch. “Meditating will not fill your belly,” the princess informed, but there was no response. Kelara was gone, unmoving and looked so calm.

 

\-------------

 

“Like I said,” Clarke began, sitting comfortably within Lexa's tent. “Once we get rid of Razul we can talk about what it is you want.”

 

Scoffing, Lexa eyed the map on the war table trying to figure out exactly where the traitor could be hiding. To her knowledge, there was nowhere in New York that could keep him hidden for so long. She could hear Clarke yapping and turned to the blonde. “What about what you want?” she asked, standing up tall.

 

Clarke licked her dry lips and leaned back in her seat, eyes roaming along the Commander. She enjoyed being intimate with the woman but was still struggling with what her heart really wanted. “I want everyone to be safe,” she replied, taking in the sight of the beauty before her.

 

Knowing her companion was indulging, Lexa quirked her eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. She noticed Clarke put on a disapproving face. “Stop staring,” she ordered, cocking her head slightly.

 

“I can look at you if I want,” Clarke argued, feeling magnetized to the woman. “It's keeping me sane and my thoughts away from our daughter.”

 

Raising her hand in the air, Lexa sighed. “Our daughter will be fine,” she said, having full confidence in the girl. “They are young and strong and smarter than we were.”

 

Nodding, Clarke's eyes began to wander once more. She felt herself getting warm, thinking of having her way with the Commander. Talking about battle tactics and what to do all day only drove her to succumb to her desires when alone with Lexa. “Take off your shirt,” she demanded.

 

Eyes going wide, Lexa had no problem complying but walked up to the blonde and gazed down at her. “You sat last time, now it's my turn,” she stated, reaching for the hem of her top and pulling it over her head.

 

Gasping when seeing a toned abdomen and lavish breasts beneath a bra, Clarke nodded and let Lexa sit in her place. She was now staring down into mischievous green eyes and a slight smirk. Assuming the Commander wanted her to get to her knees, Clarke began to lower herself, but was immediately stopped by a firm hand. “Isn't this what you want?”

 

“No,” Lexa sternly stated. “Stand.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke wasn't sure what to do. “What is it then?” she asked, watching as tanned breasts rose and fell upon the Commander.

 

Sucking in her bottom lip and swallowing, Lexa eyed the blonde up and down. “That night at the party,” she began to say. “You enjoyed the music?”

 

Shrugging, Clarke nodded. “Well yeah,” she replied, wanting to get on with it already. “What about it?”

 

Finally smiling, Lexa leaned back in her seat and made herself comfortable. “Dance for me, Clarke,” she ordered, tilting her head slightly.

 

Going wide eyed, Clarke looked around and didn't know how to even get started. “There's no music,” she noted.

 

“It's in our heads,” Lexa suggested, her body beginning to heat up with the idea. “Just let yourself go.”

 

Feeling red from being put on the spot, Clarke cleared her throat and swallowed. This was something new and different but deep down she liked it. She loved the way Lexa was looking at her, the way her eyes were lit up and wanted to make the Commander all flustered. This was going to be interesting.

 

Gulping, Lexa took in a deep breath feeling the excitement rise within her body. “Take off your top and your pants first,” she added. “I'd like you to do this in your undergarments.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke breathed, looking down at herself. She slowly pulled off her shirt and then undid her pants, placing them on the war table nearby. She had on tight black shorts and a white bra. Maybe the outfit wasn't very sexy but Lexa didn't seem to mind as her mouth went tight lipped. “There.”

 

Taking in the sight, Lexa felt herself ignite. She loved Clarke's full breasts, her unscathed skin and soft stomach. Feeling herself becoming aroused already, she took a deep breath to control herself. “Begin,” she drawled.

 

Clarke knew the effect she was having on the Commander already and smiled to herself. A few moments passed and she began to formulate a smooth, slow and sensuous beat in her head. Music she heard while growing up on the Ark, what was available now, anything she could scramble in her mind. It was working as she began to sway her hips, closing her eyes and letting herself go.

 

Mouth dropping, Lexa was enamored with the sight, her fists balling up and becoming intoxicated. Clarke was moving slowly and it was so seductive. She couldn't control what was going on in her pants or the way she was feeling. This was a good idea, she thought to herself. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

 

Biting her lip, Clarke opened her eyes and gazed down at Lexa with searing blue. She felt confident as the Commander obviously couldn't control herself and continued to move freely, comfortable with her body and enjoying the feeling. “Do you like what you see, Commander?” she asked in a sultry tone.

 

That was different, Lexa thought, nodding. “Yes,” she breathed.

 

“Take off your bra,” Clarke demanded, wanting to see the beauty and flesh of the Commander. She ran her hands through silken blonde hair, down her neck, over her chest and along her stomach and watched as Lexa removed the garment. She sat, sitting up tall and proud, her breasts and neck beginning to sheen with sweat from her body temperature rising. Clarke loved it.

 

“Is this adequate?” Lexa asked, feeling cool air hit her body. She couldn't believe how she was reacting toward Clarke's movements. It wa as if she was entranced by her form and was willing to do anything for the blonde.

 

Stepping toward the Commander, Clarke licked her lips and then leaned down to look Lexa right in the eye. She smiled and grabbed the arms of the chair, squeezing them while having a staring contest. The pair looked scandalous, waiting to see what would happen next. “Lexa,” Clarke began to say in a husky voice. “In this moment, you exist for my pleasure only.”

 

Eyes flickering from the statement, Lexa kept a stern face and did not move. She gazed into wanton eyes filled with lust and desire as her body began to catch up with her mind. This was too good, but she would not vocally submit to the blonde just like that.

 

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke used her left hand to reach out and rest gently on Lexa's breast. There was still no reaction so she began to caress the mound as she pleased, enjoying the feel and taking advantage. The Commander was a beautiful woman and she appreciated the care and effort Lexa put into keeping healthy.

 

Clarke's hand was brazen and deft, grabbing at the flesh and kneading it. Lexa was struggling to keep everything in, her body becoming hotter and mind exploding everywhere. She enjoyed having the blonde take control of the situation and pondered what would be done next. But before she could brainstorm scenarios, she felt a warm mouth on her breast, Clarke on her knees in front of the Commander.

 

At this point, both of Clarke's hands were working at Lexa's chest as the Commander simply sat enjoying the pleasure being given to her. The temperature in the tent was rising and the two women were craving each other as their bodies began to reach the point of no return.

 

Clarke could feel an ache between her legs and pulled on a nipple, grazing it with her teeth and sliding her tongue along soft flesh. She could hear Lexa struggle to keep in a moan and wanted to smile. The Commander had no chance when it came to intimacy and Clarke loved it. Gazing up with sultry eyes, she could see Lexa gnashing her teeth together, keeping her mouth closed and face calm. She pulled away and examined the chair she was seated upon. It wouldn't do.

 

“Get up,” Clarke ordered, standing to her feet. She looked to her left and eyed Lexa's throne that was constantly being transported everywhere. The thing was just as ridiculous as the first day she saw it, but it was big and sturdy. “Take off your pants and go sit on your throne.”

 

Quirking her eyebrow, Lexa cocked her head and unconsciously licked her lips. She was met with mischievous blue eyes and nodded once, standing to her feet, body sheened with sweat already. She began to undo her dark pants and pushed them down while walking. By the time she met her throne, she was only in shorts and sat down gracefully.

 

Biting her lip, Clarke watched as Lexa gazed at her lustfully. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the sweat on her neck meet cold air. “Take those off too,” she continued. “Slowly.”

 

This was new and different, Lexa thought. Placing her hands at the top of her shorts, Lexa rose her rear for a moment and pushed the fabric down. She was able to slowly push the material as Clarke stared intently at the sight, blue eyes sparkling when seeing what she wanted. Sliding the shorts down, Lexa knew she was aroused and at full length without looking. She simply sat back in the throne and waited for Clarke to approach.

 

Enjoying the sight, Clarke felt her stomach ping and her body yearn for the Commander. Without hesitation, she strode toward the throne, halting before Lexa and removing her undergarments without saying a word. Green eyes flashed before her and the two were naked and sweating in the heated tent.

 

Keeping her hands still, Lexa watched as Clarke propped knees up on the throne on either side of her thighs. Gazing up, the Commander examined the blonde's lustful face and wanted to feel the warmth of her core. Clarke began to lower herself and she instantly went to grab at soft hips. “Wait,” Lexa breathed, glancing down. “Are you ready?”

 

“I think so,” Clarke replied, halting. The dim light from the candles flickered against Lexa's tan skin and she loved the way the woman looked, beautiful and strong yet compassionate and loving. Before she knew it, Clarke rose her hand up and placed her three middle fingers gently toe the Commander's lips.

 

Immediately understanding, Lexa opened her mouth and pulled the silken digits into her mouth, lathering them with saliva. She heard Clarke gasp and swirled her tongue around slowly, making sure to drench the skin with wetness. Pulling away, Lexa licked her lips and took some time to admire the beauty in front of her. “Check,” she ordered, gazing at full breasts and hardened nipples.

 

Reaching between her legs, Clarke went wide eyed. She was very wet and her core began to ache even more. Gently grasping at Lexa's length, she let out a deep breath and positioned herself comfortably over the Commander. With a few strokes of her hand, the shaft was moist and ready to enter. Glancing at mesmerized green eyes and then downward between her legs, Clarke began to lower herself, feeling the tip of the member enter her and just a bit more.

 

Grunting, Lexa grabbed at Clarke's hips once more, steadying the blonde and keeping her up. She guided her companion and the two began to feel whole. Lexa eyed her length slowly being engulfed by hot, velvety warmth and struggled to stay silent with the sight before her. It was tight but not the same as it was at the river. Clarke was able to take her without much resistance this time and slowly began to rock her body.

 

It felt warm and strong inside of her as Clarke moved up and down, feeling the muscles in her legs work. The depth was shallow and just enough to give her pleasure. She didn't want to allow all of Lexa inside of her just yet as she began to pick up the pace, placing her hands on bronze shoulders to use for leverage.

 

Clenching her jaw, Lexa felt like releasing already but pushed the feeling aside to continue enjoying the beautiful display before her. She watched as heaving breasts glistened with sweat, blonde hair fell over smooth shoulders and pink lips opened to release a moan. The Commander slide her hands up from Clarke's hips and grabbed at the full mounds of flesh without care. She kneaded her chest and slid delicate fingers over hard nipples eliciting a whimper.

 

Allowing more of the length inside as time passed, Clarke increased her speed and swung her head back when feeling Lexa thrust upward. She wasn't expecting the feeling but enjoyed the way it hit her more pleasurable spots and closed her eyes. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel the Commander holding her in the throne. The aroma of melting wax, sweat and floral sweetness filled the room. Everything was getting hotter and wetter and Clarke was intoxicated.

 

Thinking of how delicate she had been with Clarke their first time, at the river and even right now, Lexa huffed and contemplated handling the blonde in an animalistic way the next time. “Clarke,” she grunted, watching as the woman opened her eyes and moved her head to gaze at the Commander.

 

“What?” she breathed, wiping sweat from her brow.

 

Swallowing, Lexa kept still and tried not to get too excited from how the blonde responded. Her voice was so sultry and filled with lust. “Must I pull out?” she asked, still not fond of the method.

 

Nodding, Clarke leaned down and wrapped her arms around a moist neck and thick hair. She could tell the Commander was struggling to hold herself back but brushed pink lips against her ear. “Why do you like to come inside of me?” she asked, wanting to hear what Lexa had to say. She never would have thought she'd be talking dirty to the woman.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lexa didn't know what Clarke meant and was silent for a few moments. Upon realization, she pushed the blonde back to gaze at her and licked her lips. “It is pleasurable,” Lexa declared, feeling Clarke becoming tighter around her length. She was squeezing on purpose. “If you continue to do that, I will finish inside of you.”

 

Biting her bottom lip, Clarke didn't listen and then smiled. “Control yourself then,” she retorted. “Don't you like when I'm tight?”

 

This was ridiculous, Lexa thought gritting her teeth and holding back. “I do,” she admitted, feeling as if her throne would break down at some point of this continued. “Let me finish inside of you,” she demanded.

 

“No,” Clarke breathed. “Tell me why you really like it.”

 

Green eyes piercing through blue, Lexa clenched her jaw and pulled Clarke into her, keeping her bottom up and body still. Without warning she began to thrust into the blonde slowly but deep hearing moans escape each time. “Because,” Lexa began to say, kissing along a smooth shoulder and then nipping at a collar bone. “It makes me feel like you are mine, and mine only.”

 

Eyes going wide, Clarke held onto Lexa and felt herself letting go. The Commander drove her over the edge and she didn't even have to be rubbed this time. It was so good and hot and she couldn't believe it. Clarke let out a gutteral moan and began to feel the pleasure wash over her body as Lexa continued to drive into her with force. Her muscles were contracting and she could tell it was getting more difficult each time for the Commander to push in but the pleasure was so overwhelming that she didn't care about anything else at the moment.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Lexa could feel Clarke's wet core binding her with each thrust and she had to snap herself out of the trance she was put in. Reaching down as fast as she could, Lexa could feel herself starting to finish inside of Clarke and pulled out quickly. If they continued with this method it was bound to do be ineffective eventually. A tired body falling over onto her, Lexa sighed and picked up the blonde with ease.

 

“Time to rest,” Lexa commented, carrying Clarke to the bed.

 

 

 

**Chapter 3** **  
**

 

The door to the cell began to open and Cadenza was ready. Kelara, however was not, as the princess went wide eyed hissing at the girl to break from her trance. “Kelara!” she called as the heavy door slowly moved. “Get up!” This wasn't good at all. Cadenza gritted her teeth and rose her hand to smack the girl out of her state. A hand crashing down from the air, the princess called her name one more time but then...

 

Without even looking, Cadenza's hand was caught and stopped. The princess went wide eyed feeling her fist being crunched by a strong hand and pulled away immediately. She watched in awe as Kelara stood to her feet as if entranced and got into a fighting stance.

 

The door was finally open and the guard had two plates in his hand. “What the hell do you think --” he began to wail, lunging for Kelara.

 

In an instant, the girl shot her fists out stunning the man and sending him flying. All Cadenza could do was watch in disbelief.

 

The ruckus was heard from down the dark hallway and footsteps could be heard running toward the cell. Within a few moments there were at least five guards rushing to the door and Kelara was ready. She took a deep breath and glanced at Cadenza who wasn't sure of what to do.

 

“I can do this for five minutes tops,” Kelara informed as the rebels came wailing down the hall. “You need to get our weapons while I do this.”

 

“Do what!?” Cadenza exclaimed not understanding.

 

“I told you...” Kelara breathed. “I'll manage.”

 

Men came crowding into the room and Kelara was ready and waiting. She began fighting all of them, pushing them backward and not allowing any of them to touch the Ice Princess. Fists flying, kicks rounding and elbows driving into the men, Kelara felt powerful and relaxed, her body working perfectly with her mind as she got rid of the men one by one.

 

Remembering each turn and sound on their venture to the cell, Cadenza took in a deep breath as the two girls ran outside the door battling any rebel that came in their way. She flung one man into a wall, broke the arm of another and kicked a knee in breaking it as it crunched backward. The men were groaning in agony all around them, becoming enraged that two young girls were obliterating them with ease.

 

Smiling, Cadenza turned to the right and kicked open a door. The room was dark but lit by a lone candle. The whole place was dank and ominous, long hallways and barely any light. Rushing into the room, she searched the area and went wide eyed upon the sight of their weapons. Grabbing the staff and then her chain weapon, she quickly looked for the radio buttons and pressed them.

 

“Take this!” Cadenza bellowed, throwing the staff to Kelara who immediately caught it. She wrapped her chain weapon around herself and began running down the hallway with Kelara behind.

 

Her strength was about to run out and Kelara didn't want to leave her friend fending for herself. Trying to calm herself as best as possible, she continued to breathe consistently and put her staff behind her back. It was the princess's turn to wreak havoc in this treacherous place.

 

“That door!” Cadenza wailed, rushing toward it. She had a good idea of where they needed to head and that door was it. But before they could reach it, another door on the left opened and rebels came flooding through. These men were bigger and burlier with rage upon their faces.

 

Cadenza welcomed the fight and shot a smile at all of them. She felt strong and unstoppable, spinning her chain weapon into the air and then shooting it forward right through a man's chest. Within seconds he fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming around him. “Anyone else!?” she raged, sending the weapon spinning while going for the door. “Ai na frag yu op ogeda!” (I'll kill you all).

 

Her trance finally dissipating, Kelara swallowed, watching as Cadenza fought in front of her. It was a sight to see, a spectacle she never thought she'd witness. The princess was so graceful, but lethal at the same time. Her hair spun beautifully in a circle as she twirled around the men, slashing them to death with her weapon. They didn't have a chance and because of the close quarters, they couldn't even get away. Some tried to run. They actually tried to run back, but Cadenza caught them with her chain and dragged them toward her, finishing their lives.

 

Blood splattering everywhere, Cadenza spun her weapon in the air and watched the dead bodies before her lay still. “Let's go,” she breathed, glancing over her shoulder.

 

There were dozens of men on the ground and Kelara sighed. That was hopefully it.

 

Racing toward the door, Cadenza grew excited knowing they'd be able to get out from there. But that hope faded when hearing a creak and thud as the door to their freedom was smashed open. Dozens more came filing through, looking smug and unwavering from the sight of the dead bodies before them. Spinning her weapon in the air, the princess got into a fighting stance and was ready for more.

 

Going wide eyed, Kelara didn't think Cadenza would really have to kill a hundred men. This wasn't good at all. Raising her staff into the air, she twirled the wood. She might actually have to kill someone today and her stomach churned at the thought. What if they couldn't do this? There were so many warriors before them and probably more behind. “Cadenza,” she called, her heart palpitating.

 

Swallowing, the princess looked behind and was met by flickering blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter and pulled the girl toward her with a harsh tug. Leaning into her and then placing her mouth next to her ear, Cadenza whispered something and then kissed Kelara on the cheek.

 

“We're not dying here,” Kelara burst out, shocked at what Cadenza said. “We can do this!”

 

Turning back toward the formidable men, Cadenza was ready to fight and die if she had to. If she could at least get Kelara out to safety somehow, it would all be worth it. Time froze and she thought of the time she spent with Kelara, how she spotted her atop her horse the first night in Arling and purposefully ran into her with Hakim. She thought of her parents, her sister and her home. If she died thinking of these beautiful things, it wouldn't be so bad.

 

But before the men began to approach, a woman made her way through the crowd and walked up slowly to the girls as if studying their faces intently. She had on a hood and seemed tired.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kelara examined the woman who was walking toward the pair and found her to be oddly familiar.

 

“I am coming before you to speak!” the woman declared, taking slow but steady steps. She took a deep breath and made her way to the girls, making sure the men stayed where they were.

 

Eyes going wide Kelara took a step back and called for Cadenza.

 

The woman stopped and seemed to be glancing at something far away. “Kelara,” she began to say.

 

Gasping, Kelara tried to stay calm. “Echo,” she breathed, hoping what she was thinking was true.

 

“These men have been fooled my me,” she whispered. “They think I am their general.”

 

Cadenza didn't know what to think but knew that this woman had some sort of relation with Kelara and stopped twirling her chain weapon. “What must we do?” she asked quietly.

 

“On my count we must run back,” Echo stated. “I have been here before under a guise. There are other ways out.”

 

“Then what?” Kelara asked, glancing behind her shoulder.

 

Echo smiled and finally put her hood down. “Not all rebels want to be doing this,” she said. “As soon as they found out you existed, many have followed me to aid you.”

 

Gasping, Kelara placed her staff behind her back and nodded. “This is incredible,” she said, a small smile, pulling out a bomb from her staff. “Let's get out of here.”

 

Gazing down the long and dark corridor, Echo smiled and thought of Bellamy. “Run. Now.”

 

**********

 

Clarke shot up in her sleep and rubbed at her eyes. She had a dark grounder nightie on her body and was in Lexa's tent. She felt pain on her knees and immediately remembered what happened. Rubbing at the skin, she regretted deciding to have her way on the throne but in the moment it was worth it. Then before she knew it, thoughts of her daughter came rushing to her mind and she was in her state of worry once more.

 

Across the room, Lexa could hear the faint noises coming from Clarke but kept quiet as she was busy. Her maidens had been called upon to wash her body and at the moment, her hair was being washed expertly. The feeling of warm water caressing her scalp and fingers running through her hair was relaxing and much appreciated.

 

Ears perking up, the Commander could hear feet scurrying from behind and sighed. Clarke was obviously looking around for food. What a woman. “On the war table,” she drawled loudly. More scurrying and then nothing. A few moments, then crunching of the mouth.

 

“Thanks,” Clarke called, a muffled voice, mouth full of food. She peered around the tent and was struck by the sight of Lexa's beautiful maidens.  A fruit in hand, she walked over, soft furs against her feet and sunlight peering through the tent. “What about me?” she asked, walking before Lexa.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa sat calmly in her seat as her hair was being dried by a towel. “What more food do you want?” Lexa asked, almost repulsed.

 

Shaking her head, Clarke waved her hand in the air. “Can't I be bathed?” she asked, examining the women. She remembered the first time she saw them so long ago. “Have they learned English?”

 

A slight nod, Lexa fixed her bra strap and gazed at Clarke. “Some,” she replied. Eyeing each of her maidens, she sighed. “Klark gaf yu. Sis em au.” (Clarke wants you. Help her.)

 

And just like that, a woman turned to Clarke and began to raise her clothing. Nervously laughing, Clarke backed away and watched as Lexa rolled her eyes. “Sorry,” she said with tender eyes toward the woman who simply nodded and smiled. Shaking away her nerves, she pulled on the clothing herself and rose it over her head. Just like that, she was naked. Letting out a deep breath, she knew Lexa's eyes were on her and felt warm. “May I sit?”

 

The woman nodded. “Yes, Clarke,” she said. Her voice was angelic and Clarke felt slightly bashful.

 

Finding her own seat, Clarke plopped herself down and immediately felt a warm, wet cloth hitting her skin. “Wow,” she breathed, the floral aroma seeping into her nose. It was lovely. Another maiden approached and began working on her legs. Clarke was memorized with these women.

 

Lexa gazed at Clarke and raised her eyebrows. “They can do more than just bathe you, if you wish,” she informed as her hair was now being combed. The process took some time as her hair was so thick.

 

Scoffing, Clarke shot dagger eyes at Lexa and tried to just enjoy her cloth bath. “This is nice,” she commented, feeling refreshed already. “Maybe we should bathe them instead sometime.”

 

Tilting her head, Lexa hadn't thought of that and wondered why they should even do that. “Why?” she drawled, not understanding.

 

“Well, they've taken care of you for this long haven't they?” Clarke replied, enjoying her legs being massaged and hair being washed. “It'd be fair.”

 

Feeling amused, Lexa let out a small smile and leaned back in her chair. “I have pleasured all of them,” she declared feeling proud.

 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke pursed her lips. “Yeah?” she retorted. “At the cost of them having to eat that nasty snake each week.”

 

Offended, Lexa was sure her love making was worth having to eat that wretched snake. “I don't force them,” she noted, eyeing each woman. “Sometimes they have asked.”

 

Clarke could see the maidens slow their movements. They were definitely listening. “Oh really?” Clarke asked, reaching a hand out to place on a woman's arm. Her flesh was warm and silken. “What if they ask me?”

 

Green eyes flickering, Lexa swallowed but kept a stoic face. “Do as you wish,” she dryly stated, raising her hand into the air. “Many of my people have wished to lay with you. I have seen it in their eyes.”

 

Clarke could see it too. The way these women were looking at her. The way they were looking at Lexa. What would it called if all five of them decided to sleep together? She almost laughed at the thought. “How do you feel about that?” Clarke pressed, wanting to egg the Commander.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Lexa knew what her companion was trying to do but it wouldn't work. “I feel nothing,” she lied.

 

“Liar.”

 

Gritting her teeth, Lexa did her best to remain calm. “I cannot control what you do, Clarke,” she gently said, her face turning soft. “But I can only hope that you will always want me as I want you.”

 

Air rushing out of her lungs, Clarke immediately felt bad. Well that backfired, she thought. “I do want you,” she slowly said. “I've wanted you for so long.”

 

Looking away for a moment to collect her thoughts, Lexa nodded. “I want more than just this when Razul is gone,” Lexa admitted, seeing one of the women smile. That was embarrassing. She mustered up the courage and rose her chin. “I want a Union Ceremony,” she declared.

 

All three maidens went wide eyed and shot a look to the Commander including Clarke.

 

“Heda?” a woman breathed, eyes darting between both leaders.

Furrowing her eyebrows at the Commander, Clarke felt her insides tumbling and shook her head. She licked her lips and sneered at Lexa who gave her a puzzled look. “A Union Ceremony for who?” she asked.

 

Scoffing loudly, Lexa balled her fists and turned away going incredibly red. She needed to change the subject. “I wonder if Kelara has escaped yet. We should go to the Ark after this.”

 

\---------------------

 

Shutting the door behind them, the girls along with Echo ran as quickly as they could across the sand. They made it out but the rebels would soon be behind. The air was hot but not as stifling as other days and the day was already ending, the sun low in the sky. Bodies tired and sweating, the group of three mustered as much energy as they could to continue running away from the underground stronghold.

 

There was a loud boom from behind, then another, and another and the group stopped.

 

Cadenza looked at Kelara who began to nervously laugh and shrugged.

 

Echo also gazed at the girl with a questioning look. “What has happened?” she asked, watching as the door they escaped from dissapeared under the sand.

 

“The bombs!” Cadenza exclaimed watching as a sink hole began to form within the sand.

 

“Oops?” Kelara said, examining her staff. She hoped the radio would work.

 

Raising her eyebrows at the sight, Echo was not expecting that but was pleased. “That should stop them for now,” she commented, staring off into the distance. “We must get to the ocean. I have allies there waiting for us.”

 

Thunderous booms and explosions rocked the ground  that Cadenza stood on. There must have been a fortress under there. “I must go to the Adirondacks,” she informed, wiping her brow. She felt so disgusting and wanted to return home immediately as per her letter. “If I do not return home by tomorrow evening, Azgeda will respond.”

 

“They do not need to,” Echo replied, beginning to walk away.

 

“Exactly,” Cadenza said. “Is there a way I can get home?”

 

“Yes,” Echo turned to smile at the girl. “A boat awaits us.”

 

Smacking at her staff, Kelara groaned. She needed to get through to Leryk. “If you guys can hear me, we're okay!” She looked ridiculous speaking into the wood. “We are going to the Ice Nation.”

 

“Must you be so loud?” Cadenza scolded, keeping her eyes on the hills and the surrounding area.

 

Rolling her eyes, Kelara continued to talk into the staff. “I repeat, we are okay and going to the Ice Nation.”

 

\------------

 

“Oh my God,” Leryk breathed, waking up from her nap within a chair. “It's Kelara!” She rushed to the computer and pressed some buttons within the work room. Running over to a sleeping Voltani, she took a moment to simply gaze at the stunning girl and shook her head. Grabbing at shoulders she woke her friend. “Volt! They've escaped! Go get Aunt Clarke!”

 

Rubbing her eyes, Voltani simply nodded and then shot out the door.

 

“Kel, can you hear me?” Leryk asked, talking into a microphone. “Kelara?”

 

There was some static, muffled noises and then... a voice!

 

“Ryk?” Kelara called, unsure of what she was hearing.

 

Brimming with joy, Leryk wanted to squeal all over the place. Their plan worked. “Did you use the bombs?” she asked, sneering to herself.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kelara replied, holding in her own amusement.

 

“Where did you say you were going?” Leryk asked, listening intently.

 

“We need to get to the Ice Nation, apparently,” Kelara replied.

Nodding, Leryk eyed the computer monitor and could see where the girls were headed. “Aunt Octavia is there with Uncle Lincoln,” she informed, watching the dot blink on the screen. “Hey, Kel... how do you know the ocean is that way?”

 

“I don't,” Kelara replied. “We had help...”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Leryk stared at her radio for a moment and pondered. A few moments later, the door to the work room burst open and she whirred to see who it was. Expecting Aunt Clarke, Leryk was ready to start spewing information, but it wasn't Aunt Clarke who came in first, it was Uncle Bellamy.

 

“Did she do it?” The man grunted, gazing at the monitor. He rubbed at his face, his beard was actually shaved along with his mustache. “Is Echo there?”

 

Mouth gaping open, Leryk looked beyond her Uncle's shoulder and could see Clarke along with the Commander and her own parents filing into the room. “I think so?” she replied, pointing to the microphone. “You can ask.”

 

Rushing to the computer, Bellamy felt excitement course through his body. “Kel?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes dah!” she squealed, happy to hear her father. “We're all okay.”

 

Clearing his throat, Bellamy smiled. “Is she with you?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Echo is just fine,” Kelara replied. “Here.”

 

“What must I do with this thing?” Echo asked, static going everywhere and muffled voices being heard. “Bellamy?”

 

“Echo,” the man said, relief washing over his body. Not only was his daughter okay but his lover was too.

 

“I'm fine, we're all fine,” Echo informed. “We are heading to Atohl's stronghold.” There was a pause and some static. “I must speak with the Commander, Bellamy. There is much you all need to know.”

 

Nodding, Bellamy stepped away from the microphone and turned to Lexa. “Alright,” he said. “I'm glad you're all okay.”

 

\------------------

 

**Chapter 4**

Whilst walking beneath the warm sun, Cadenza smiled and had an idea as to where they were. They were walking far and away from the atrocities of New York City and she felt relieved. That was no place for anyone to be, a place of death, decay and people who have completely lost themselves.

 

Sniffing the air, the princess examined her surroundings and darted off in one direction.

 

Echo noticed the abrupt action and called out for Cadenza. “Where are you going?” she asked, tired and wary.

 

“Water!” Cadenza replied, running up and over a sand dune out of sight.

 

Sighing, Kelara rubbed at her face and ran after the princess. She didn't want to just drink, she wanted to take a bath. By the time she made it over the hill, the princess was already stripping and running into the serene water hole. It was an anomaly to see in the middle of a desert but Kelara didn't want to spend any time questioning it.

 

Sighing, Echo merely walked to the hole and drank some water, sitting down to wait for the girls to finish. They could not spend too much time here as there were likely rebels searching for them.

 

Nearly tripping over her feet in the water, Kelara gaped at the princess who was in her undergarments. She felt her skin go red from the sight, her heart beating quickly and her mind flashing to what she was told in the stronghold. Removing her own clothing she tossed them over to the sand and splashed water upon herself immediately. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her body was being cleansed and refreshed and her mind relaxing.

 

Swallowing, Cadenza couldn't take her eyes off of her companion who was washing herself. The water was warm but still invigorating and tasted absolutely divine. Dunking into the water, she scrubbed at her body and was completely soaked. Glancing at Echo who didn't seem to be bothered, she smiled and enjoyed the time she was given to rinse her body.

 

Running her hands through her hair, Kelara sloshed her way over to the princess and indulged in the sight. “So,” she began to say, wiping at her body. “Did you mean what you said in the hallway?”

 

Eyes going wide, Cadenza thought that the girl could have possibly forgotten. She shook her head and slightly turned away from the blonde. “I do not recall,” she lied. A few moments and then she could feel a giant splash hit her body.

 

“Then why say it!” Kelara hissed, spraying water at the girl.

 

Raising her hands up to block the attack, Cadenza walked close to her companion and grabbed at her hands. “Don't be a child,” she scolded, her dark eyes burning into blue.

 

Sparks igniting in her body, Kelara licked her wet lips and was enamored. “Tell me,” she breathed, glancing at luscious lips.

 

Releasing warm hands, Cadenza looked down at the murky water and then back up. She had not yet seen Kelara with only her undergarments on and was struggling to keep her composure. “I meant it,” she admitted, stepping away. “But my terms still stand.”

 

Her heart bursting, Kelara simply nodded and glanced at Echo who was now standing. She totally knew what was going on.

 

“Really, girls!” Echo wailed from afar. “I will be over the sand dune. I will give you a few minutes only!” She spun around and was off climbing the hill.

 

Before Kelara could even respond to her savior, she was met by hungry lips pulling her in and let out a squeal. She felt strong, bronzed arms wrapping around her waist, her body lighting on fire like never before and mind reeling from excitement. She couldn't imagine what the princess would want to do to her if they had more time.

 

Finally, Cadenza thought, feeling sultry lips begin to work against hers. She wanted more. She wanted to push the girl into the hot sand and take her under the setting sun into the darkness of the night but knew she couldn't. Sliding her hands up and down silken skin, she moaned into the kiss and pressed her wet body flush to Kelara's.

 

Getting closer to the point of no return, Kelara went wide eyed and broke from the kiss. “I'm sorry,” she breathed, eyes opening and gazing into beautiful brown. “I'm not ready.” A pause and she could see the disappointment on Cadenza's face. “Not yet.”

 

Swallowing, the princess did a slight nod and pulled away. “I told you I cannot promise to simply wait for you without --,”

 

“I know,” Kelara interjected, not fond of the idea but understanding. “You shouldn't have to. I don't know how long I'll take.”

 

“It takes as long as it takes,” she calmly said, smiling at the girl.

 

\---------------------

 

With a smile upon her face, Octavia heard good news over the radio and went rushing to find Atohl within the stronghold. The beauty of the new place around her was astounding and she couldn't believe she was actually in the midst of the Ice Nation. Walking through glamourous corridors and decorated rooms, she finally saw the man speaking to his husband who nodded and walked away.

 

“Atohl,” Octavia called out, striding to the man.

 

Turning around, the leader bowed his head in respect. “Octavia,” he replied, a smile donning his face. “Ah, I hope his is good news?”

 

“Yes,” she began to say. “Cadenza is safe and on her way home.”

 

Joy filling his heart, Atohl felt relief as he gazed at Octavia. “Our young ones have proven to be quite witty,” he commented.

 

Nodding in agreement, Octavia was proud of the girls. “They're showing us up, that's for sure,” she replied, glancing out a large window at the setting sun. It looked pristine from the top of the mountain, unlike anything she could ever see back at Tri Kru. The way the light hit the snow and radiated into her eyes, she could completely understand why the Ice Nation loved it here so much.

 

Atohl continued to smile at his companion who was mesmerized. “When is her estimated return?” he asked, breaking the woman out of her trance.

 

“Tomorrow,” she answered.

 

Satisfied, Atohl rose his hand in the air signaling for a servant. “Please fetch, Ronda,” he ordered as a footman bowed.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Octavia was curious. “Who's Ronda, Atohl?”

 

Shaking his head, Atohl chuckled. “My youngest daughter,” he informed. “She is... _different_ to say the least.”

 

“Well, where is she?” Octavia asked, not knowing why she hadn't met the girl yet.

“Ehhh,” Atohl cringed thinking of what she could be up to. “Possibly passed out somewhere from having too much fun.”

 

Octavia burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. The thought of Atohl's child being a party animal was ludicrous. “Is this normal for Ice Nation?” she tried not to laugh more.

 

Shaking his head slowly, Atohl felt embarrassed. “Her interests are different from most grounders,” he tried to convince himself more than anything. “Despite this. She is amusing and warm hearted.”

 

Containing herself, Octavia knew exactly what it was like to have sneaky children. “I'm guessing we won't see her until tomorrow,” she replied.

 

“You are correct.”

 

\-----------------

 

“So who was this Union Ceremony for again?” Clarke asked teasingly, hearing Lexa groan in annoyance. This was so fun.

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lexa scowled and gazed at the setting sun. The pair were by the river they loved so much, chatting and relaxing after days of harrowing stress. “You're a nuisance sometimes, Clarke,” she scolded.

 

“Don't you need to propose?” Clarke asked, sitting atop her rock.

 

“Propose to who?” Lexa shot back, not looking at the woman.

 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke stared at the rive flowing gently along. “It's so beautiful here,” she commented. “My favourite place.”

 

Turning to look at her companion, Lexa smiled and took in a deep breath. “I've always pondered why you love it here so much,” she began to say. “Do you even know the significance of this river? It holds a special place in my heart.”

 

Head whipping to Lexa, Clarke was very intrigued. “Why?” she asked, reveling in the sight of Lexa actually smiling.

 

“Because, Clarke,” the Commander began to say, closing her eyes for a moment and taking another deep breath. “This is the river, Costia was named after.”

 

Eyes going wide and gasping, Clarke felt her heart jump. She found it to be very romantic and emotional. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I didn't know. I --”

 

“There's nothing to be sorry for,” Lexa shot out. “It's beautiful, Clarke. You're beautiful. She was beautiful.”

 

Well that was nice, Clarke thought feeling as though her eyes were all oogly and big. She ran a tongue across her lower lip and felt her scar. Swallowing she also took in a deep breath and enjoyed the refreshing scent of the river. “You are too, Lexa,” she declared. “You're very beautiful.”

 

Feeling her cheeks warm, Lexa clenched her jaw and gulped, turning away from Clarke for a moment to collect herself. “Thank you, Clarke,” she replied softly. She hadn't heard anything like that in such a long time.

 

“So are you going to propose or what?”

 

“Ugh!”

 

\-----------------

 

Volt and Leryk sat quietly at a table outside eating dinner. Sometimes they would open their mouths as if to say something but nothing would come out. There was a lot on their minds and they didn't really know how to deal with everything but they were happy their best friend was safe.

 

Taking a giant chomp out of her food Leryk eyed Voltani and chewed. For an instant, she caught the brunette staring at her and sneered. “What is it?” she asked breaking the silence.

 

Turning away, Voltani shook her head. “I don't know,” she lied, fidgeting with her hands.

 

Scoffing and swallowing, Leryk grabbed a root vegetable and gazed up at the appearing stars. “We almost kissed,” she reminded, taking in a deep breath.

 

Struggling with the thought, Voltani was silent for a moment and looked down at her thighs. “Why?” she asked, unsure of the feelings.

“Because we were happy we saved our best friend,” Leryk informed, wanting brown eyes to be on her. “Look at me.”

 

Being the level headed one in the group was easy but this was new and foreign. Slowly bringing her head up to stare into emerald green eyes, Voltani sighed. Leryk was young but she was beautiful and despite her immaturity she was always there for her. “We're best friends,” she began to say. “I love you very much but I don't want to keep you from having fun.”

 

Laughing, Leryk took a bite out of a vegetable and chewed. “I always have fun,” she replied with a smile, knowing that wasn't what her companion meant. She sneered at the girl and continued. “We don't have to have sex to have a good relationship. If we still want this when we're older, we'll do it. That simple.”

 

Going wide eyed, Voltani grinned and let out a chuckle. “That's very mature of you,” she complimented.

 

Nodding, Leryk rose her chin and leaned toward her friend. “But do you think... Kel and Cadenza would be up for a foursome?”

 

Voltani groaned and turned away from the young mechanic, ignoring the girl for the rest of dinner.

 

\------------------

 

The boat was rocking back and forth and Kelara loved it. She would between the bow and stern, climb up onto the mast and peer out into the ocean and them jump down in excitement. It was fun and exciting and she couldn't believe the turn of events. Echo had ten allies waiting for them at the coast, who were elated to witness Kelara for the first time. They explained they only joined the rebels in fear of what Razul would do to their people but she brought them hope for the future.

 

Gazing up the the stars sparkling above, Kelara smiled and then heard a grotesque noise from behind. Spinning around, she witnessed Cadenza hanging over the boat vomiting. Grimacing at the sight, the blonde walked over and placed a hand on the princess's back and rubbed. “This isn't for you is it?” she asked, watching the girl struggle.

 

Cadenza groaned and a slur of unrecognizable words came from her mouth, then more puke.

 

Rubbing her temples, Kelara sighed and didn't know what to do. “Well, just drink some water,” she began to say feeling bad for her companion. “We'll be there by morning and then you can walk... yay?”

 

“Ughhhh,” Cadenza groaned, throwing herself against the rails and holding herself up. She felt ashamed looking like this in front of a girl who she only wanted to impress. “I may be weak upon the waters!” she croaked. “But I am mighty on land!” She rose her fist into the air and tried to stand.

 

“Uh, okay,” Kelara replied, shaking her head. “I don't think you should...”

 

More vomiting ensued.

 

\------------

 

Sitting atop a blanket by the river, Clarke gazed up at the shining stars above and smiled. She thought of Kelara sailing away to a new land and place, discovering herself and what the world had to truly offer. This made her happy but slightly nervous and she hoped everyone would be safe now that they knew where the stronghold was.

 

Walking over to her companion, fruits in hand, Lexa sat down gracefully and laid the edibles on the blanket. “Here, Clarke,” she offered, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

 

Eyeing the fruit, Clarke picked one up and knew it was one she liked. “Thanks,” she said, taking a bite.

 

“We have spent much time here today,” Lexa commented, peering into the forest. Her scouts were many and nearby and she was really needed they could get to her.

 

Clarke examined the Commander. Her hair was braided, skin bronzed with a dark sleeveless top. She probably had odd tan lines by this point. “Did you want to do something else?” she asked, enjoying being by the river.

 

“No,” Lexa quickly said. “But if you want to, we may.”

 

“Not at all,” Clarke replied, turning toward the river again. It sparkled and shined tonight under the light of the moon and stars. The forest itself seemed to be content and at peace.

 

Gazing at Clarke's profile, Lexa thought of their child and pursed her lips. “She looks nothing like you,” she commented, wanting to discuss the subject.

 

Whipping her head to the Commander, Clarke nodded. “Oh I know,” she began to say. “At the Ark, as she aged, some people were wondering if Bellamy was really her dad. We almost got caught.”

 

A small smile, Lexa nibbled on some fruit. “It's too bad she has more of your... personality,” Lexa teased, wanting to see how Clarke would react.

 

Letting out a laughing sigh, Clarke looked at Lexa curiously. This was new and different, something she never had with the Commander before. “Not everyone can be cold and ruthless,” Clarke debated with a smile.

 

“But I am smart, remember?” Lexa reminded, enjoying this conversation.

 

“Kelara is smart,” Clarke commented, feeling a gust of wind brush by and the sounds of the river gently caressing its surroundings.

 

Nodding, Lexa agreed. “She is. And her companions are too. I am pleased with them.”

 

Laughing out loud, Clarke found Lexa talking about the kids so amusing. “They're a fun bunch, that's for sure,” she said, the Commander ignorant of their many escapades.

 

“Did they not want more children?” Lexa asked, unsure why Clarke was laughing.

 

“We all talked about it,” the blonde said. “I think Lincoln and Octavia would like another child now that things have been sorted.”

 

Nodding pensively, Lexa took some berries and ate them. She pondered why Clarke loved the fruit so much as it wasn't very appealing to her. “Well maybe we could discuss having children at the same time,” Lexa suggested, hoping for a positive response.

 

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke ran a hand through her silken hair and looked intently at the Commander. “So they could grow up together?” she asked, entertaining the idea.

 

“Of course,” Lexa replied, her eyes bright and full of hope. “It would be convenient.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Clarke breathed. “I had really bad nausea with Kelara. I'm not fond of the idea.”

 

Clenching her jaw, Lexa pondered for a moment. “There is a remedy for that,” she informed.

 

Amused with the conversation, Clarke smiled. “Is there a remedy for the pain?” she asked expectantly.

 

Lexa's mouth twitched and she sighed. “Not really,” she admitted.

 

“You go get pregnant then,” Clarke replied, turning back to the river. “See what it feels like.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexa scoffed and rose her chin. “I would do it,” she declared.

 

“Oh you're just saying that because it's not possible,” Clarke said, brushing Lexa off. “I hope your spirit goes into someone who has a uterus next.”

 

Scrunching her face up, Lexa grimaced and then shrugged. “I will handle it,” she surmised. They were silent for a moment and she thought of Kelara again. “Does our child want a family?”

 

That was a good question, Clarke thought. “I'm not sure, Lexa,” she replied. “I think she just wants to go exploring, for now anyway.”

 

“I see,” Lexa mused. “She is young yet. She has time.”

 

Clarke's thoughts drifted to the Ice Princess and she turned back to the Commander, eyeing her groin. “Do you know if the princess is like you?” she blurted out.

 

Eyes going wide, Lexa had no idea what Clarke meant. “She is only a princess,” she said. “She did not ascend.”

 

“No, no” Clarke waved her hand in the air. “Okay, does she have what you have between your legs.”

 

Searching her mind, Lexa tried to remember when Atohl had announced his first child. “No,” she replied. “Oh but,” she was thinking. “His youngest daughter, Ronda, does.” She was pensive for a moment and pursed her lips.

 

That was interesting, Clarke thought. “Well, that's okay,” she said. “I know Kelara must like the princess but I doubt they've been intimate.”

 

“They are good for each other,” Lexa commented. “Maybe Kelara can put the princess in her place. She gives Atohl a hard time.”

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, glancing up a the stars as they glinted. “She seemed very head strong and intelligent.”

 

Lexa began to think politics and grounder culture. “If in the future, they have a Union, it would be very good for our people,” she informed, wanting to hear Clarke's thoughts.

 

The idea of her daughter in any sort of marriage was odd for Clarke to think about but she had some reservations about Cadenza. “You said the princess enjoys inflicting pain?” she asked, now looking intently into Lexa's bright eyes.

 

Nodding, Lexa found the princess to be formidable. “Only with dangerous people,” she clarified. “Not with sparring or practice.”

 

“Ah,” Clarke was relieved.

 

“She despises those who would bring harm to her people or anyone innocent,” Lexa continued, remembering stories she was told in Polis. “She would protect Kelara until her last breath.”

 

That was nice, Clarke thought smiling. “I think it's the princess who would truly need protection from Kelara,” she snickered, quirking an eyebrow. “That girl is a nuisance.”

 

Lexa was curious. “Tell me more, Clarke,” she asked. She could listen to the blonde's raspy voice all night.

 

**Chapter 5**

Watching as a giant sink hole formed before his eyes, Razul gripped his scepter, the wood chafing the hands of his skin and almost drawing blood. He was not expecting this and immediately pondered why the girls were not thoroughly checked when captured. Almost half of the stronghold was completely destroyed, the other half still usable but somewhat unsafe.

 

Mouth twitching, he ran a hand over his long beard and clenched his jaw. “Where is Emerson?” he gritted out, scanning the area.

 

A general approached, the moonlight shining down upon the area and dimly lighting Razul's scarred face. “He is missing,” the man grunted.

 

Rage beginning to consume him, Razul let out a deep breath. “How many warriors do we have left?” he asked, watching as rebels worked to salvage what they could as the sinkhole revealed the underground wreckage. This was a setback but it would not stop him.

 

“Possibly one thousand,” the general stated.

 

Turning to the general and glaring, Razul could not believe this. “Only a thousand?” he questioned. “We could not have lost half our army in this attack.”

 

The general nodded and stood his ground. “We did not,” he began to say. “But many have discovered Kelara is the daughter of Lexa and because she has ascended... they have dissented.”

 

He should have just killed the girl. He never should have trusted the Mountain Man, but it was Emerson who discovered the truth behind everything in the first place. He was fooled. “How many are protecting Azgeda right now?” he asked, calculating an alternative plot. There were many scenarios he produced in his head, all with various plans.

 

Searching his mind, the general was silent for a moment. “Our scouts have recently informed us of four hundred warriors within the Adirondacks,” he replied.

 

Staring up at the shining stars, Razul smiled in melancholy. His grand plan to rule all of the clans may have been foiled but not the Ice Nation. “Then we shall take the mountains,” he said, turning to his general.

 

“We will move on Azgeda, my Prince?” the general asked.

 

A slight nod, Razul surveyed the surrounding area and then turned to his companion. “We target my brother and then Atohl and get rid of their rotten daughters,” he began to say in a deep voice. “And I will be King.”

 

Smiling, the general was ready to go of f into battle. “And what of this Emerson?” he asked, concerned of where the Mountain Man could be.

 

Raising his hand in the air, Razul was not concerned. “We will find him eventually,” he said. “For now, ready our troops. The North Mountains are in for a surprise. I want it taken before more of our warriors change their mind and before any other clan can send aid.”

 

“When shall we move out?” the general asked, excited to finally proceed with battle.

 

“Two days.”

 

 

\-----------------

 

“What did you think of me when we first met?” Clarke asked, a fire now burning keeping her warm in the cool night. She and Lexa had been at the river almost all day and the night was just getting started.

 

Remembering immediately, Lexa smiled and gazed at Clarke. The pair were sitting cross legged facing each other on the blanket. “Before I even met you, I was intrigued,” she began to explain. “Clarke of the Sky People.”

 

Enjoying the smiles being given and the relaxed composure of the Commander, Clarke felt herself letting her emotions flourish. “And?” she said, wanting more.

 

“When I looked upon your face for the first time,” Lexa continued, taking a deep breath. “My mind was set.”

 

“Set on what?” Clarke asked, watching green eyes sparkle luminously under the moonlight.

 

“Set on having you,” she softly said, remembering the emotions she had to struggle with. “Being Commander allowed me to learn not only to focus on battle but be able to focus on other things as well.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke breathed remembering how most of her time was spent worrying about her friends and nothing romantic at first. “So you wanted me, immediately?”

 

“I did,” Lexa confessed. “And I let it be known did I not?”

 

“You did,” Clarke replied, remembering everything that happened once they shared that ridiculous first kiss. She placed a tentative hand against her lip and wanted to laugh. “How stupid of me to actually raise my hand at you.”

 

Smile growing, Lexa nodded. “What did you think you were going to do?” she asked, remembering that night in the war room.

 

“I'm not sure to be honest,” Clarke admitted. “I just felt like someone should beat on you for once.”

 

“Hmm,” Lexa mused. “I've been beaten on enough even at that age.”

 

A balmy breeze passed through her hair and Clarke sighed. “I would never do that again,” she promised. “I was wrong to do it.”

 

Raising her hand in the air, Lexa shook her head. “I should have informed you I canceled the meeting,” she said. She paused for a moment and gazed into bright blue eyes. “I would never raise a hand to you, Clarke. Words are best for disagreements.”

 

“Then why do so many grounders fight?” Clarke asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

Lexa wanted to laugh. “Because not all grounders think the way I do,” she explained, fingering one of her braids. “We are what we are, Clarke. But we are not all the same.”

 

“Like this, Razul, fellow,” Clarke commented, not understanding the hatred in this man.

 

“Yes,” Lexa gravely agreed. “He only wants power. The Ice Nation to do as he wishes. He feels entitled.”

 

“Was he around when...” Clarke didn't want to say it but she could see Lexa's eyes reveal everything.

 

A stoic face, Lexa glanced down to the blanket and then back up. “The Queen wanted to know my secrets... and _he_ was the one who convinced her Costia had information.”

 

Eyes going wide, Clarke could see the rage befalling Lexa. “You didn't say anything,” she breathed, staring intently.

 

“Talking about it won't bring Costia back,” Lexa softly said, trying to control her anger. “He will not win.”

 

“How do you know?” Clarke asked. “He almost had Kelara.”

 

Gazing up into the stars and taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Lexa let out a slow and deep breath. “There is nowhere for him to hide any more,” she began to explain. “He can no longer retreat to the shadows. He will pay for what he has done.”

 

**********

 

Sitting upon a bench within the boat, Kelara gazed up at the sparkling sky as the night continued. She could see the north star and many constellations she had learned about while growing up. Knowing that her mother had been born in space, she pondered what it must have felt like to live in the Ark, staring down at the Earth.

 

Getting used the to the rocking of the boat, Cadenza sat silently next to her companion studying her face and enjoying the cool breeze that caressed her skin. It was so nice to finally be getting away from the Deadlands. She could smell the fresh air and knew exactly where they were going.

 

“We are approaching the Hudson,” the princess commented, watching as Kelara snapped out of her trance and turned to look at her.

 

Scanning the darkness surrounding them, Kelara could see the ocean begin to bottleneck and lead to a river. “Where will it take us?” she asked, hoping Cadenza would be able to handle the river.

 

“Home,” the brunette breathed, excited to show Kelara the view in the morning.

 

She was finally getting to explore the world around her. Although they were under grave circumstances, Kelara couldn't help but feel elated about the adventure. “I'd like to see your bedroom,” she said, not thinking the statement through.

 

Going wide eyed and then seeing Kelara's cheeks go red under the moonlight, Cadenza cleared her throat and nodded. “It is much larger than yours,” she replied. “And the style is different.”

 

Wishing she hadn't said that, Kelara turned away and watched as Echo and her allies were busily working on the deck. “I'll sleep on the floor,” she said.

 

“No,” Cadenza shot out, gazing at the blonde's profile. “My bed is gargantuan.”

 

Feeling tingles burst through her body, Kelara couldn't look at her companion. “I,” she began to say with hesitancy. “I'm worried about not being able to control myself around you.”

 

Gulping, Cadenza never felt nervous about being with anyone before until this moment. She shook her head and rose her chin, wanting the girl to look at her. “I will be sure to ask many times when we get to that point,” she assured.

 

“When?” Kelara teased, turning to stare into dark eyes.

 

Nodding, Cadenza felt like it was inevitable and was confident in her feelings for the girl. “Yes,” she began to say with a smile. “And when you are sure, I will be yours.”

 

“Like girlfriends?” Kelara asked, glancing at lush lips glistening under the moonlight.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Cadenza was not sure. “Is that the term you use?” she asked, tilting her head. She could tell they had met the river, hearing the gentle waves crash against the boat. Her body knew she was going home.

 

“Sky People use the term,” Kelara informed. “But I don't really care. Not even for _houmon.”_

“Hmm,” Cadenza breathed, running a hand through jet black hair. “Do you not want to be committed someday?” she asked, curious about the girl's thoughts.

 

“Do you?” Kelara asked, knowing the princess loved being free and having lovers.

 

“Eventually,” she admitted, not having really thought of that scenario in depth. “I never thought I'd meet anyone like you, Kelara.”

 

Her heart fluttered and she felt tingles everywhere, staring into those dark brown eyes. “Will you only stay true to me if we start having sex?” she blurted out, wondering if that was the only way.

 

The entire week, Cadenza had been finding her emotions to be strange and new toward the girl. She was struggling with each passing moment to continue simply having fun with lovers while waiting for Kelara to sleep with her. “I've never been in love,” Cadenza admitted, glancing down to the wood beneath her feet for a moment. “I must think about this. Can we speak of it again in a few days.” She wanted to be honest to her companion. “I'm beginning to think the feelings outweigh the sexual intimacy.”

 

Breath hitching, Kelara simply nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “Of course,” she said, reaching out toward the princess's hand. She grasped it in her own, warm and smooth, holding it as they sat silently together. “We should sleep soon.”

 

“Do you want me to hold you?” Cadenza asked, gazing up at the stars. It was so beautiful.

 

The idea of being held again while laying down, even on a boat was so comforting. “Okay,” Kelara agreed. “Let's go.”

 

**********

 

“I wonder what they're doing right now,” Clarke commented, now laying down beneath the stars next to Lexa. This was rather enjoyable, their hands entwined simply conversing under the shimmering expanse above. Sometime she would hear the rustling of scouts in the trees and would tell Lexa to send them away.

 

Arm behind her head, giving her a cushion, Lexa breathed out and felt a warm hand within hers. “Sleeping I'm sure,” she replied, thinking of how Kelara was unable to keep awake the night in the war room.

 

“Probably,” Clarke agreed. “If there was anything pressing, your annoying scouts would tell us.”

 

Squeezing Clarke's hand, Lexa sighed and tried to make pictures with the stars above. “They are there for our safety, Clarke,” she reminded, hearing rustling in the trees.

 

Turning on her side and propping herself up with her elbow, Clarke rose her eyebrow and gazed at Lexa from her position. She looked stunning, her skin tan and vibrant, green eyes sparkling and lips so sultry. “Are you saying you can't protect me?” she teased, staring at a stoic face.

 

Glancing at the blonde, Lexa was unmoving. “You can protect yourself,” she replied, hearing the woman scoff.

 

Lexa was insufferable at times. “Then get rid of all of them,” she shot back, running a tongue over her lips.

 

“They're here for my safety, then,” Lexa said in a monotone voice.

 

Squinting her eyes, Clarke's eyes lingered on the Commander's face and then she grinned. “Oh right, I forgot Kelara kicked your ass and had to save you from a panther,” she mocked. She rose her hand and watched Lexa intently as she placed it upon her stomach, heat emanating through a thin shirt.

 

Not wanting to argue, Lexa was quiet and thought of how to get back at Clarke for the statement. The blonde was still as aggravating as when they were younger. Keeping her eyes on the stars, she spent some time thinking of the past. She thought of their first kiss, going to the Wheel, defeating pauna and their long night together before the battle. They were lovely memories she held in her heart and longed to create new ones with her companion.

 

Knowing Lexa chose to ignore her statement, Clarke began to slide her hand downward, waiting to get a reaction she wanted. She felt comfort in knowing her child would be safe and that her people would be too soon enough and she was growing closer to Lexa in the past week.

 

Feeling a prying hand make its way down to her pants, Lexa sighed and finally looked at Clarke with raised eyebrows. “For a woman who does not want to get pregnant, you seem to want this often,” she commented.

 

Pursing her lips, Clarke breathed out and began to slide her hand back up along a toned stomach. “I want it,” she admitted. “But I like to look at you too.”

 

Allowing the hand to roam freely, Lexa could feel air hit her stomach and then the skin between her breasts. “What do you want to look at?” she asked in a low voice.

 

Licking her lips, Clarke gazed down at tan skin which contracted with each breath. “I love your body,” she complimented while examining the Commander. “You've kept fit but slender.”

 

“I must be. to stay agile,” Lexa replied, never wanting to build too much muscle. “Bulky bodies cannot swing in the trees.”

 

Smiling, Clarke wanted to laugh at the Commander always having to be so matter of fact. “You can just say thank you,” she said.

 

“Mochof.”

 

“Pro?”

 

“Sha.”

 

“That's better,” Clarke stated, running her fingertips along warm skin and between the curves of Lexa's bra covered chest. The Commander didn't seem to mind so she continued.

 

Enjoying what her companion was doing, Lexa simply stared up at the blonde. “I like to indulge in your body as well,” she confessed, images of Clarke, naked, flashing in her mind.

 

Flattening her palm between Lexa's chest, Clarke sucked in her bottom lip and slowly ran her hand over a breast. She just couldn't resist and began to message. “Is this good?” she asked, wondering what else Lexa liked.

 

The tingles were running throughout her body and then straight between her legs. Giving a slight nod, Lexa took in a deep breath and went to a blank face once more. “You are a good lover, Clarke,” she said. “But it is more than just that.”

 

Curious, Clarke continued to knead the flesh at her leisure, sparks flying through her hand and rushing through her body. “More?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow while staring at supple breasts.

 

“My...,” Lexa opened her mouth and paused for a moment. “My feelings.”

 

“So you care about me,” Clarke breathed, tugging the bra down to uncover the mound of flesh. Instant arousal was felt between her legs upon the sight and she tried to get rid of it. “Let's do another challenge.”

 

Struggling to lay still, Lexa simply wanted to grab her comrade and flip her onto her back.  She more than cared. “Yes?” she asked, sweat starting to form on her skin.

 

A sly smile grew across Clarke's face and she began to slide her hand downward along a tense stomach. “How long can you last?” she asked, unbuttoning the dark pants and pushing at the material. Her warm hand slid further and pulled on Lexa's length which was more than welcome to be held.

 

“I see,” Lexa breathed, shifting slightly. She glanced down for a moment and could see Clarke's hand already working, her body going wild and the stars now dancing above. “I accept.” Really this was a win-win for her but she would not admit it.

 

It was smooth and soft, warm to the touch and strong at the same time. Clarke wouldn't have cared what was between Lexa's legs, she'd have been with Lexa no matter. “You're big, do you know that,” she commented, staring intently into lustful green eyes.

 

Scrunching her face for a moment and then relaxing, Lexa sighed. “What does that mean?” she asked, feeling her body begin to react to that silken hand.

 

Sighing, Clarke used her finger and thumb to lightly trace the length, up and down gently. “The size of your baby maker,” she teased, licking her lips and waiting for a reaction. “I've slept with a few people, and you're the most satisfying.”

 

“Really?” Lexa asked, finding she sounded too excited. Clearing her throat she rose her free hand up and held Clarke's face softly, caressing her jaw line.

 

Wanting to snicker, Clarke continued to smile and enjoyed the temperate hand on her skin. “Who has been your best lover?” she asked, now stroking with her entire hand.

 

It was frustrating to have a conversation while experiencing this but Lexa kept calm. “My best...” she thought for a moment and couldn't decide. There had been many over the years. “I cannot choose.”

 

“Lucky you,” Clarke breathed, her smile fading.

 

Seeing this, Lexa searched the blonde's eyes and ran her hands through blonde hair. “You have been...” she began to say, watching as Clarke waited hopefully. “The only one to truly satisfy me.”

 

Breath hitching, Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed. Her heart felt like bursting, her groin wanting to be taken and mind giving way to only lust. “That's nice,” she breathed, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me, Clarke,” Lexa drawled, now pulling her neck closer to her face. She wanted those supple lips.

 

Before being able to even say anything, Clarke's words were muffled while her mouth pressed into Lexa's. It was sudden and forceful, the Commander having a difficult time controlling herself with what was going on between her legs. The air was getting cooler and felt refreshing against their skin. The trees no longer rustled in the background and only the river could be heard caressing the bank as it flowed in serenity.

 

**********

 

Curled up into Cadenza's arms, Kelara thought about her family. She thought about how she was infuriated with her mother, blowing up at her at the Council table and saying things she didn't truly mean. She missed her mah, her dah, even the Commander. Although it was so exciting to be on an adventure, she was worried about the safety of her friends and family back home.

 

“You're not asleep,” the princess drawled, staring at the stars above as they slowly traveled through the river.

 

Grabbing a fist full of Cadenza's shirt, Kelara was torn from her thoughts not realizing the brunette was still awake. “I'm just thinking,” she murmured as the boat slightly rocked.

 

“Tell me,” Cadenza breathed. The whole talking about feelings thing was new to the princess but she cared for her companion so much and wanted to try.

 

Surprised that her friend was actually interested in conversing such matters, Kelara nuzzled her head into a comfy spot upon Cadenza's chest. “It's good you stopped me at the Council table,” she began to say. “I would have continued..”

 

“I know this,” the princess replied, twinkling stars seeming to smile at her. “You were very upset.”

 

“I still am,” Kelara shot out, hearing a snore coming from afar as some of the allies went to rest. “It really hurts. It's my fault those children are dead. Magnus keeps running through my mind.”

 

“It's not your fault,” Cadenza sternly said. “It is the enemy's fault.”

 

“I feel like if my mah told Lexa when I was a baby, this could have been avoided,” she murmured.

 

Sighing and glancing down at a blonde head of hair, Cadenza tried to empathize with the girl. She thought of her fathers, how she would feel if something similar had happened. “If you were your mah, what would you have done in her situation?” she asked, wanting to see how she would answer.

 

“I would have told the Commander,” Kelara instantly said.

 

“Hmm,” Cadenza breathed, putting an arm behind her head. “Are you sure it would be that simple?”

 

“Why wouldn't it be?”

 

“Do you know what Lexa did to your mah?”

 

“I've heard the story a million times.”

 

“So you know they had feelings for each other?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, you do not know how much danger you would have been in as an infant?” Cadenza questioned, almost shocked that the girl seemed to have no idea.

 

Not ever knowing, Kelara could hear the princess's heart beat strong and steady through her chest. “Well I didn't even know until recently,” she noted.

 

“But you have known for some time now,” Cadenza commented, watching as the moon began to reveal itself as a cloud went floating by. “So think about it now.”

 

Kelara groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. “I'd have been a target, I'm sure,” she said. The princess didn't say anything so she pondered some more. “But why?”

 

Cadenza wanted to laugh. “At that time, many of your people were not fond of grounders,” she said remembering stories her parents told her while growing up. “And not every grounder was happy with Lexa either.”

 

“Oh,” Kelara breathed.

 

“Not only would your people have found the situation dangerous, you could have been kidnapped, killed, used as a pawn... who knows.”

 

“I'm still upset,” Kelara confessed wishing the feelings would go away. She could see what the princess was trying to point out but it still hurt anyway. “I look at you and think of your life... and what mine could have been.” Her eyelids were getting heavy but she wanted to keep talking.

 

Cadenza smiled and ran a hand along the blonde's back. “It's okay to be upset, I've told you this,” she began to say. “What's important is that your family loves you. Love is what keeps our hearts pumping and gives us something to fight for.”

 

Smiling as well, Kelara shifted and wrapped an arm around the princess. “Lexa told me love is weakness,” she informed. “I find it interesting you think the way you do.”

 

“Ah,” Cadenza breathed. “Has she told you about her first love?”

 

Going wide eyed, Kelara was unaware of such a story. “No,” she replied. “What happened?”

 

“That's a story for her to tell you,” Cadenza sternly stated. “Once she does you may have questions for me but it is not my tale to tell.”

 

She could hear Kelara's breaths quiet and knew the girl began to slumber.

 

 

**Chapter 6**

Cadenza stared up high at the beautiful expanse of mountains surrounding her. She was home and her body knew it. Taking in a deep breath, she could smell the ambrosia of the North Lands inviting her home, its princess returning. She felt invigorated, strong and proud of her People and the Adirondacks. Hair blowing in the wind, crisp and clean, she smiled.

 

“Echo,” she called out, watching as the woman turned to her.

 

Walking over to the girl, Echo took some time to enjoy the view. “We still have a bit of a trek, don't we?” she asked, pondering which mountain was her home.

 

Pointing to the highest peak, possibly a few miles away, Cadenza nodded. “That one is my home,” she informed. “We must get there before the day is over.”

 

Nodding, Echo observed the mountain and then turned to a still sleeping Kelara. “She is fond of you, Princess,” the woman said, a slight smile. “You make a good team.”

 

Agreeing with her saviour, Cadenza also gazed at the blonde. “I want her,” she confessed, excitement filling her body as the mountains beckoned for her.

 

“Just be careful,” Echo teased with a wink. “She is the Commander's child.”

 

Cadenza waved her hand in the air. “And I am the Ice King's child,” she reminded with a smile.

 

“You young people and your egos,” Echo muttered, walking away.

 

**********

 

Waking to the rising sun, Lexa felt incredible. She had wanted to take Clarke the night before but settled on simply being handled as the blonde feared becoming sore if they continued with intercourse too often. This was not a problem at all for Lexa although her body often raged with her mind about not doing more. Pulling up a fur blanket to keep her blonde companion warm, Lexa rose to her feet and ran hands through her hair.

 

Striding to the river, she took in a deep breath and gazed at the shimmering water. She thought of her daughter and how she must be feeling within the epicenter of the Ice Nation. Knowing Atohl would never allow harm to come to her gave her relief. She had no more secrets and Razul no longer had influence on Azgeda. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she felt her lungs expand with another deep breath and let out all her worries.

 

Hearing footsteps scurry from behind, Lexa opened her eyes and sighed. There were no berries for the blonde. “Clarke,” she called, looking over her shoulder.

 

Opening up her satchel, Clarke rummaged through the pack and found some wrapped bread Ryder had prepared for her. Thank goodness for the man, he was always looking out for her. Unraveling the material, she shoved the tasty edible into her mouth and gazed over at the Commander. “Want some?” she asked with a muffled voice.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexa peered into the trees and could see a scout perfectly. She nodded to him and he waved, swinging away. “Okay,” she replied walking back to her companion. “I must go to Arling today.”

 

Clarke watched as Lexa took a seat next to her on the blanket and offered her some bread. “Oh right,” she remembered. “Caris and Luna have sent aid to us.”

 

Nodding, Lexa took a bite and savoured the taste. “I need to give them duties,” she said. “Keep our defenses strong.”

 

Swallowing, Clarke rose her hands in the air and stretched. “Will you need to go back to Polis soon?” she asked, wondering if the High Chiefs needed her.

 

“Possibly,” Lexa said. “But only after Razul is dealt with.” The sun was getting higher in the sky. The day would be beautiful.

 

Running a hand through her hair, Clarke thought for a moment. “What should I radio to Octavia?” she asked. “Kel will be there soon right?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa replied, taking another bite of the bread. “Ask her what Atohl has planned. Now that we know where the stronghold is, maybe we can strike.”

“And what if he strikes?” Clarke asked, thinking the man was probably rampant about the girls escaping. “Echo said he has at least a thousand warriors.”

 

“We will win,” Lexa declared. “Half of them would be taken out before even reaching the trees.”

 

“Really?” Clarke asked. “Well I hope he comes here and not to....” Her face contorted and mind went reeling at the thought. “Lexa,” she began to say putting the leftover bread away and getting to her feet.

 

Lexa could see the sudden concern wash over Clarke's face and stood also. “What, Clarke?” she asked, raising her hand in the air to signal a scout.

 

“What are the Ice Nation's defenses like?” Clarke demanded to know, hearing rustling in the trees. “We've been out here all this time, distracted and not thinking about what he'd do.”

 

Searching her mind, Lexa could see a scout approach and awaiting orders. “Azgeda has a few hundred warriors in the mountains,” she said.

 

“Those odds don't sound too good,” Clarke replied, feeling her heart beat faster. “What if he attacks them instead? This guy is ruthless, and we foiled his original plan when Kel blew up the stronghold.”

 

Breathing out, Lexa thought. “If he cannot get rid of me... he'll want to take the North Lands.” she said, feeling the stress and anguish befall her. “And that's exactly where Kela is headed.”

 

“Lexa...” Clarke breathed, her voice filled with disdain.

 

Turning to her scout, the Commander rose her chin and gave a stern face. “Get word to Azgeda as quickly as possible with the radio,” she began to say. “Warn them that Razul may attack.”

 

“Sha, Heda,” the man said, darting off into the woods.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, seeing her companion turn anxious. “I am certain Atohl has had this on his mind. He is a warrior after all.”

 

Rubbing her temples, Clarke tried to calm herself. “But now we've pissed him off,” she croaked. “Forcing him to take action.”

 

“Would you have preferred him to be calm and kill our daughter, or attack with her having a fighting chance?” she asked, knowing something had to give at some point.

 

Understanding, Clarke nodded. “No, you're right,” she agreed, now packing up their belongings.

 

Reaching out, Lexa gently pulled on Clarke's arm. “This isn't about you and me this time,” she began to say in a stern voice as blue eyes pierced into hers. “There is no Mountain in front of us. No impossible decision for us to make. This is about our daughter fighting for the life she deserves. We can only try to help her.”

 

“She shouldn't have to,” Clarke retorted, pulling her arm away and fixing her satchel.

 

“You're right,” Lexa calmly agreed, backing away. “But she was born for this, just as you and I were.”

 

**********

 

Opening her eyes, Kelara could see the peaks of mountains in her view and immediately shot up from her slumber. There were breathtaking mountains, all around, snow covered tops calling out to her to climb them. This was so different from her home, the mountains there also tree covered but not as high. These were omnipotent and seemed to exude power from the ground up. She couldn't believe she was at the Ice Nation.

 

Ears perking up, she could hear clamoring from afar and looked around. The boat was no longer moving and close to the shore. She could see a few people fixing things but Echo and Cadenza were not in sight. Following the sounds, she took in a breath of this new air and it filled her lungs. This place was already astonishing and it would only get better. Peering over to the riverbank she could see her companions and began to approach.

 

“Ronda!” Cadenza wailed, swinging her head back hearing footsteps from behind. Looking over her shoulder she could see Kelara with an awestruck face.

 

“Yeah, what?” a girl asked, immediately noticing Kelara. “Ey, who's that?”

 

Rubbing her temples, Cadenza was worried about this first meeting. “That's Kelara,” she introduced as the blonde approached. “Kelara, this is my sister, Ronda.”

 

Gazing at the girl, Kelara was immediately intrigued. She had never seen a grounder quite like Ronda in concern to size. “Hello, Ronda,” she greeted, smiling.

 

Squinting her eyes at the blonde, Ronda also smiled. “I know what you're thinkin',” she burst out, smacking her stomach and raising her fists into the air. “I'm a big one but I'm deadly.”

 

Trying her hardest not to laugh herself to death, Kelara put her hand over her mouth and then glanced at Cadenza who was shaking her head. “I think you're beautiful,” she complimented, as tawny eyes glimmered with excitement toward her. She also liked Ronda's voice, which was feminine but had a slight accent she never heard before.

 

“I like this one,” Ronda proclaimed, wiping under her nose.

 

She _was_ beautiful, Kelara thought and clearly unique. “Have you heard what's going on?” she asked, wondering why Ronda was the only one there to greet them.

 

“Wellll,,” Ronda itched her scalp and pursed her lips, eyes turning up into her head as she thought. “Nope.”

 

Cadenza's mouth dropped to the ground beneath and she felt so embarrassed. “Why aren't you home?” she asked, running a hand along her chain weapon.

 

“Because,” Ronda drawled, still trying to think. “I was on my way but I met a few distractions.”

 

“You _met_ a few distractions?” Cadenza asked, glancing at Kelara who was clearly trying not to laugh. So embarrassing.

 

“Yup,” Ronda admitted rubbing her chin, still thinking. “Met one at a tree, another at a rock, another near a cave.... I regret the one at the tree.”

 

Kelara went wide eyed and found herself growing to like this girl more and more. While Cadenza was arrogant, Ronda was just nonchalant and nonsensical. Turning to speak to the princess, Kelara opened her mouth but gasped when seeing her lethal chain weapon go flying toward Ronda. “What the--,” she breathed.

 

A loud thud and groaning ensued.

 

Kelara didn't know what to think and her eyes were nearly bulging outside her head at the sight of Cadenza face planting on the ground. She turned to Ronda who seemed to still be contemplating the current events, a hand holding onto the chain and pulling it away. “Wow,” Kelara mouthed, not really knowing what to do.

 

Finally snapping out of her thoughts Ronda slowly gazed at the chain and then at her sister. “Why'd you do that?” she asked, walking over to the groaning brunette. “It never works.”

 

“Ughhhh,” Cadenza whined, rolling onto her back and rubbing at her face which was now covered in dirt. “How are you so fast!?”

 

“How are you so slow?” Ronda shot back, smiling down and dropping the chain next to her sister.

 

“Uhhhh,” Kelara rose her hands in the air. “That was impressive.”

 

“I am impressive,” Ronda proudly stated, pushing her sister back down onto the ground as she tried to get up. “Are you ... oh what's the term in English... single?”

 

Nervously laughing all over the place, Kelara didn't know what to say. Ronda was on a whole different level. Her dark hair was half up, half down, messy but somehow clean. She was heavy set but obviously capable and seemed like a lot of fun. “I am single,” Kelara admitted, wondering what Cadenza would think

 

Finally being able to get to her feet, Cadenza gawked at Kelara for saying that. “She's a virgin!” the princess blurted, grasping at strings.

 

Shaking her head at Cadenza, the blonde wanted to smack her for revealing something so personal. “So what if I am?” she questioned, wanting to slam the girl back down just as her sister did.

 

Examining the blonde up and down, Ronda went into her thinking mode and came to a conclusion. “Ehhh, just come to me after you've had your first couple of times,” she informed with a wink. “I'll be... around.”

 

Going wide eyed and cocking her head, Kelara didn't know what to think. “My first couple of times?” she asked, not knowing what she meant.

“Yup,” Ronda began to clarify. “Especially if you plan to sleep with my sister. She's no good. You'll wanna redo your first time, over and over.”

 

“Agh,” Cadenza breathed, wiping at her face. “Let's go. Echo has already left for the mountain, we need to catch up.”

 

**********

 

Waiting at the entrance of the stronghold, Atohl was anxious to see his children come home safely. He was hoping Ronda had somehow met up with Cadenza and the pair were close behind Echo. Everyone was already discussing defensive measures while he waited for heads to pop up over the expanse ahead. If Razul wanted to bring the fight to Ice Nation, he was more than welcome.

 

“Atohl, my love,” a deep voice called from behind. “I can feel them in the air, do not worry.”

 

Sighing but keeping his gaze forward, Atohl wanted to be sure. “Your brother is coming too,” he warned, knowing a battle was to come. “Our daughter seemed to have caused a ruckus.”

 

The Ice King halted next to his husband and smiled. He was getting older and somewhat wary, his large and strong frame still formidable but not as agile as when he was younger. Indulging in the sight of his lands, he took in a deep crisp breath and ran a hand over his luxurious fur robe. “Both our daughters are tumultuous,” he reminded.

 

Nodding, Atohl also smiled. “We must thank Echo for saving Cadenza,” he declared, raising his chin. “I doubt the girls would have made it out unharmed if she didn't disguise herself.”

 

“I will put something together that will be of use to her,” the Ice King commented, placing his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the wind as it blew through his home, lifting up some snow and carrying it away. “Here they come.”

 

Glancing as his husband for a brief moment, Atohl's eyes went wide when seeing three heads bouncing along in their direction. It was his girls and... Lexa? “Is that Lexa?” he asked, squinting his eyes. The last time he checked, Heda was not blonde.

 

“No,” the Ice King grunted, raising his chin. “Her daughter.”

 

Going wide eyed, Atohl found himself stepping toward the girls as they approached. He could see the look on Cadenza's face, reluctant and worried about seeing the King while Ronda was simply casual. Then he finally set his sight upon  Kelara, the child everyone was talking about. What a spectacle.

 

“Hi pop,” Cadenza greeted, leaning into her father for a hug. She was met by strong arms and warmth.

 

Ronda walked right into the two of them and squeezed them both. “Group hug!” she exclaimed, causing her father and sister to gasp for breath.

 

Kissing both his girls on the forehead, Atohl pulled away and smiled at Kelara. “Kelara Kom Tri Kru,” he bowed his head. “Thank you for keeping my daughter company.”

 

It was cold on the mountain and Kelara tried not to shiver. She smiled at Atohl and nodded. “We kept each other sane,” she admitted, glancing at the King. He stood there, tall, silent and stoic. At least Atohl was friendly.

 

Hesitant to approach her older father, Cadenza walked with her head down to the man. “Father,” she said, eyes on his chest not daring to look at his face. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she shifted uncomfortably. She loved him very much but didn't want to disappoint him.

 

Quirking an eyebrow and gazing down at his stunning daughter who was clearly worn from recent events, the King slightly smiled. “Cadence,” he gently said, watching as woeful eyes managed to meet his stare. “You did well.”

 

“I have brought the traitor to our doorstep,” she said in a low voice. “I know he will come, I can feel it.”

 

“Let him come,” the King's deep voice boomed. “We will end his treachery.”

 

Swallowing, Cadenza nodded and leaned into the gargantuan man. His arms were the strongest she ever felt and also the safest. He may have been the Ice King but he was filled with love and warmth that emanated into her bones. She was so happy to see her parents as she truly thought she wouldn't again for some time.

 

“Ronda!” The King wailed, watching his vapid daughter playing with some snow. “Go to your room!”

 

Gawking at her King and watching her father shaking his head at her, Ronda sighed. “Skrish,” she muttered. **Shit. David J peterson.**

“I heard that, Ronda!” The King informed, raising his eyebrows at the girl. “You are to stay in the stronghold until I say you may leave.”

 

Swinging her head back and groaning, she began to walk toward her home. “Jok disha skrish!” she mumbled walking by.

 

Kelara watched the girl and wanted to burst out laughing but kept it in. What a lovely family reunion.

 

Pulling away from her father, Cadenza turned to look at Kelara. It was her turn to show the girl her home, just as she showed her the Ark. Walking over to her companion, she told her parents to meet them inside and watched as they gave her some privacy. “I want to show you something,” she said, reaching for Kelara's hand.

 

As the two leaders walked back into the village, Kelara began to shiver. “It's cold here,” she said, trembling.

 

“It will only take a moment,” Cadenza promised, pulling her in one direction. “I will warm you inside.”

 

Being whirred away by a strong arm, Kelara followed and wondered where she was being lead to. She loved the way this snow felt beneath her boots, the way the air was so crisp and the smell of the air. Walking along, she found herself ascending even higher upon snow covered rocks. Not being able to see over them, she sighed but followed the princess anyway. “Where are we going?” she asked, using her hands to aid her body. She was much too tired for this.

 

Already reaching the top, Cadenza looked down at her companion and smiled. “Here,” she said.

 

Black hair blowing in the wind, skin almost sparkling from the shimmering sunlight and smile beaming, Kelara took a moment to appreciate Cadenza's beauty. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if they were intimate with each other and thought about what Ronda said. Shaking the thoughts away, she continued to climb, the snow cooling her hands, melting on her flesh.

 

Finally reaching the top, Kelara gasped and was no longer interested in looking at the princess. Her sights set upon the panoramic view of the mountains going on for miles, a blue sheet of the sky as its background, some clouds floating on and the river flowing down below. Everything looked so small from up so high but it was a spectacular place to be.

 

“Do you like it?” Cadenza asked, hoping she had impressed the blonde.

 

Swallowing, Kelara forgot she was even cold and nodded. “It's so beautiful here,” she breathed, turning to the princess with a smile.

 

Feeling her heart flutter, Cadenza returned the smile and gazed at her companion. “It _is_ beautiful, Kelara,” she softly replied, watching as blue eyes went brighter than ever.

 

Kelara couldn't help herself and reached out for the brunette, pulling her in as the cold air spun around their warm bodies. Their lips touched and she felt incredible, standing atop the world with the mountains as their own. She could feel heat emanating from the princess's body, their bodies pressing up against each other and slender arms wrapping around her waist.

 

Taking in everything that was going on, Cadenza moaned into the kiss, holding her companion tight not ever wanting to let go. She pressed her lips in harder, feeling hesitant hands run along her arms and then up to her shoulders. It tasted sweet and fruity, their lips moving against each other but never opening.

 

Not ready to go any further, Kelara pulled away and licked her lips. She gazed into chocolate eyes, mixed with the sparkles of the sun and smiled. The air cooled her lips immediately, hair whirring everywhere and bodies hungry for more. “Tell me again, Cad,” she breathed. “Tell me what you told me before you thought you'd die for me in the Deadlands.”

 

Gazing into glimmering blue eyes that longed for her, Cadenza swallowed and held the blonde close. “Ai hod yu in,” she softly said, not believing what she was hearing.

 

Heart bursting into frenzy, Kelara leaned into the princess and held her. She never thought she'd feel like this but she didn't want to say anything back until it felt just right.

 

**Chapter 7**

Hurt and tired, Emerson made his way through the Deadlands, bottle in hand. He cursed himself for not properly searching the girls or their weapons but it was too late now to dwell on mistakes. If he couldn't get to Clarke's daughter, he knew Razul would try and possibly take over the Ice Nation.

 

A sick smile forming across his face as the sun beat down on his scorched skin, he held the vial up to his face and shook the liquid inside. The formula took decades to craft according to grounder culture and although he would have liked to simply concoct something of his own within Mount Weather he never dared go back to that place since leaving the first time.

 

Knowing he had at least another day's trek, he sipped some water and pulled a hood over his head. Keeping his mind on his final target, he felt all the energy he had left ready to take him where he needed to be. Images of his family and friends in the Mountain were vivid in his mind and he continued to walk on his sole path.

 

**********

 

In awe of the village surrounding her, Kelara walked slowly through with Cadenza by her side. As nice as she thought Arling was, the Ice Nation was completely different and had beautiful homes, cobbled pathways, gardens and decor throughout the village. She couldn't believe this is where the princess grew up. She felt like it totally beat the Ark in every way possible.

 

Looking at her companion, Cadenza smiled and watched as the girl examined every little thing. “This is my home,” she informed as they walked leisurely. “Mount Marcy. We overlook and protect all the lands we can see from this peak.”

 

Mouth opening, Kelara still couldn't believe where she was. Head turning to a fantastical building in the middle of the village, she knew it had to be the home of the King. The best way she could describe it in her mind was to label it as a mansion, made entirely of what she knew was cedar by the looks. But what struck her the most was the wood at the entrance of the estate as it was a light blue colour.

 

Reaching her hand back to touch her staff, Kelara sighed and could tell the weapon was severely damaged as she ran fingers along the grainy wood. “This is where you grew up?” she asked, watching children play off in the distance. People here seemed just as happy as those in Arling.

 

Stopping at the entrance of grand wooden doors, Cadenza nodded. “Everywhere, not just here,” she corrected, hearing children laugh and people conversing. Some were giving them looks and two people had already mistaken Kelara for the Commander.

 

“Where's the next closest village?” Kelara asked, scanning the elaborately carved doors before her.

 

Placing a hand on the door, Cadenza shrugged. “Not all are in the mountains,” she began to say. “Some are on other peaks.”

 

One of the large double doors creaked open and Kelara was met by a gush of warm air. Finally, she thought, feeling her body warm instantly.

 

“Wow,” Kelara breathed, at the sight of what was inside. The front foyer was gargantuan and well appointed as she finally stepped inside. There were guards dressed in fur uniforms with blue highlights standing tall and proud. There was art on the walls, framed by custom wood, a fireplace in the middle of the room and cushioned seating around the mantle.

 

Waiting patiently as the blonde took in the sights, Cadenza gazed down the hallway leading to her room. Her home had only four bedrooms and two guest rooms although it was large. Most of the space were for Council meetings, food preparation and lavatories. “Do you like it?” she tentatively asked, noticing the guards glancing at the girl.

 

“Yes,” Kelara breathed, feeling her hand being pulled once more. She wanted to see her aunt and uncle so she kept still. “Where's my family?”

 

“Ah!” Cadenza exclaimed, overly excited. She rose her hand in the air and a guard immediately walked over. “Where are Lincoln and Octavia?”

 

The guard cleared his throat and turned red.

 

“What is it?” she pressed, peering up into stony eyes.

 

Clearing her throat, the guard kept her eyes forward. “They are... occupied,” she informed.

 

“Oh jeeze,” Kelara almost laughed out. “That's fine, don't worry.”

 

“I see,” Cadenza nodded, sending the guard away. She reached for the blonde's hand once more and began to pull her. “I want to show you my room! And bathe properly and put on clean clothes and --”

 

“EAT!” Kelara exclaimed, walking hastily down a beautiful corridor.

 

Reaching her room, Cadenza pushed open the door without hesitation. She pulled Kelara into the room and shut the door behind. “Eat what?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Knowing exactly what the princess meant due to Leryk always being just as snide, Kelara rose her eyebrows and examined the large room. “Food,” she stated with conviction.

 

Chuckling, the princess was so happy to be back in her room. She immediately went to her wardrobe and pulled open drawers. Fur this, fur that and then some light clothing for sleep in a lower drawer. “I don't know when Razul will attack,” she began to say pulling out shirts and pants. “But we must rest.”

 

“I want to bathe,” Kelara said, running her hands along a giant wood carving of a wolf. “Who does the wood work for your village?”

 

Walking to her gargantuan bed, covered in white fur, plush pillows and a canopy hanging over, Cadenza laid the clothing down and turned to the blonde. “There are several,” she began to say. “The best of the best.”

 

“What about that blue wood outside?” Kelara asked, intrigued by it.

 

Thinking of the wood, Cadenza ran a hand through her hair. “In English it would just be Blue Pine,” she began to explain. “It was not very blue before the... nuclear strikes? But now it is a light blue, very rare.”

 

“I like it,” Kelara replied, gazing at the bed and simply wanting to flop on it. “Where can I go to bathe?”

 

Pursing her lips, Cadenza breathed out and eyed her companion. Her own personal washing room was across from her bedroom and was most likely ready with a hot tub filled with essential oils and flowers. “Will you bathe with me?” she asked in a gentle voice.

 

“Naked?” Kelara asked, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing the princess without clothes.

 

“Well, of course,” Cadenza replied, starting to undo her armor and clothing. The water hole just wasn't enough to clean her body how she wanted. She could see the reluctance in the blonde's face and walked toward her. “I won't look until you get into the tub.”

 

Contemplating the situation, Kelara felt disgusting and wanted to clean herself thoroughly. A nice warm bath in a place like this would be great. Slowly nodding her head, she felt the princess reach for her hand instantly and begin to pull her again. They were outside of the room and another door was pushed open leading to the washroom.

 

Eyes darting up, Kelara gasped and saw a beautiful window letting in the light and sun. The room was large, had a giant tub in the middle and a few women dressed in white linen wraps. Some were adding oils to the tub while others were examining flowers. Gazing at the women, Kelara found them all to be attractive and slender but none of them looked her in the eye.

 

“Are they going to stay in here?” Kelara asked, watching the princess set her armor aside.

 

Observing her maidens, Cadenza sighed and knew her companion was not fond of being seen undressed. “I will ask them to leave,” she said, her eyes meeting a crystal green across the room and smiling. “Though I may leave you in here alone for a while.”

 

Gawking at the princess, Kelara shook her head. “Where will you go?” she asked, not understanding.

 

Smiling at one of her favourite maidens, Cadenza tore her gaze away and eyed Kelara. She thought of the blonde naked before her in the washroom but pushed the thoughts away. It was either certain gratification from her maiden or none from the girl she already loved. “I will give you privacy,” Cadenza stated, pulling her shirt off and revealing a toned body with several bruises.

 

Kelara wanted to reach out and tend to the black and blue on the princess's skin but stood rigid at the sight. She sighed and finally noticed one of the maidens licking her lips from afar. “Listen,” she began to say in a low voice. “I don't mind if you want to fool around with whoever but just be honest about it.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Cadenza began to undo her pants but kept stern brown eyes on Kelara. “Fine,” she almost spat, raising her hand in the air. “I will be honest.” She stepped closer to Kelara who was busy oogling at the sight.

 

“Well?” Kelara asked growing impatient and struggling to control herself.

 

Cadenza leaned into the blonde as her favourite maiden approached and smiled. “I need a good hard fuck,” she began to say in a breathy voice. “And she will give it to me.”

 

Mouth dropping to the floor, Kelara felt a mix of anger and arousal in her body that she never experienced before. Eyes traveling from Cadenza to the maiden, she was awestruck with her beauty and could see why she was the princess's favourite. Swallowing, she simply nodded and watched her companion back away with a look of disappointment on her face. Taking a deep breath and feeling her heart race, Kelara hung her head for a moment and began to pull at her shirt.

 

Stepping back, Cadenza eyed the blonde and waited. “I will leave--,”

 

“I'll let you see me naked,” Kelara shot out, raising her chin and glaring at the princess whose mouth was on the floor instead. This pleased her very much but she refrained from smiling.

 

“But I thought,” Cadenza almost sputtered, turning to her maiden and bowing respectfully. The woman also bowed and smiled and took her leave. “Just because I was going to leave?”

 

Pulling off her shirt, Kelara slowly shook her head. “No,” she breathed, taking a step toward the princess. “To show you what you can't have yet.”

 

Swallowing, Cadenza went tight lipped and clenched her jaw. A fiery brown was battling with a crisp blue and the girls simply stood staring at each other. The princess managed to raise a hand in the air, signaling for the maidens to retire. Each woman filed out of the room and the girls continued to have a staring contest.

 

“I will have you,” Cadenza finally challenged, pushing into the blonde and wrapping a strong arm around her.

 

Licking her lips, Kelara turned her head to the side and breathed out slowly. “Take off my clothes,” she ordered, feeling tingles course through her body. She didn't want to start kissing the princess in fear of where it would lead to.

 

Controlling her excitement, Cadenza wasn't about to argue with the blonde about that. “And then I can look?” she asked, feeling shivers run up her spine. She had never met anyone like Kelara before and found everything about her to be so enticing. She also never waited so long to simply see someone naked.

 

“Yes,” Kelara breathed, finally turning to the brunette. She could feel cool air hit bare parts of her body and clothing falling to her feet.

 

**********

 

“Rushing back won't do anything,” Lexa called out while following Clarke into the forest. “All the scouts have left the area to bring information back to us if necessary.”

 

The trees rustled as beams of sunlight shone through and hit bright blue eyes as Clarke scampered through the forest. “We should be there,” she huffed over her shoulder.

 

Gritting her teeth, Lexa continued to follow not wanting to touch her companion but hoping words would stop her. “Are you worried about Emerson?” she asked, leaves crunching under her feet with her heavy steps.

 

“I'm worried about everything!” Clarke wailed in front, raising her hands in the air, flailing them about. “Aren't you?”

 

Sighing, Lexa stopped and placed a hand atop her dagger. “No,” she dryly said, not wanting to follow Clarke any longer.

 

Whipping around, Clarke glared at the Commander and gave her a look. “Why are you stopping?” she asked, glancing around to see if something was wrong.

 

“You go,” Lexa drawled. “I will head to Arling.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke felt the summer air begin to heat her body uncomfortably. “We should go to the Ark,” she began to say argumentatively. “See if Razul has attacked yet.”

 

“With that many men, he'd need at least two days, Clarke,” Lexa informed, still unmoving.

 

“Shouldn't we be at least sending warriors?” Clarke piped, not enjoying Lexa's nonchalant behaviour.

 

Becoming impatient, Lexa breathed out and took a deep breath to calm herself. “It would take at least four days to even get to Azgeda,” she noted, only to see Clarke seem more frustrated. “I will see you later, Clarke.”

 

Watching as the Commander turned in the direction of Arling only made Clarke enraged. Something had to be done to help her child and the Ice Nation. How could a few hundred warriors defend against an entire rebel army? Gnashing her teeth together, she charged after Lexa and grabbed her arm. “This is wrong!” she chided but instantly regretted it when the Commander spun around with deathly eyes.

 

Shocked that Clarke would grab her in such a way, Lexa felt her blood boiling and took a step toward the blonde. “It's our only choice,” she slowly said. “And you know it.” Clarke said nothing so the Commander continued as the breeze around them stopped, the trees frightened to move and the birds no longer chirping. “I will not send my people across a wasteland when the Ice Nation is capable of defending themselves.”

 

Gritting her teeth, Clarke knew Lexa was right but could see something in those green eyes holding back. “Is that it?” she challenged. “Nothing else to say?”

 

Raising her chin and glaring at Clarke in defiance, Lexa clenched her jaw but held back.

 

“No, c'mon, I'd like to hear it,” Clarke continued, the rage burning within her. “This should be good.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Lexa's eyes burned into Clarke's and she opened her mouth. “I can never put her over my people,” Lexa began to say. “She will never be safe. She will never be truly happy. And if she becomes Commander, she will die young, Clarke.” Seeing the blonde's eyes well up made Lexa gulp but she had to get this out. “You should have told me from the beginning. Your own selfish agenda to hurt me is only hurting her now.”

 

“She's our kid,” Clarke breathed, rubbing at her eyes and keeping as stern of a face as she could.

 

“No, Clarke,” Lexa replied. “I'm still a stranger to her. You and Bellamy raised her. I was left behind. I _never_ would have gone to Polis if I knew.”

 

Clarke gawked at the Commander. That _hurt._

Sniffing, Clarke tried to compose herself and licked her lips. “I made a mistake,” she croaked out. “I wanted to be the good guy. I really tried. I wanted everyone to be okay.”

 

“Then why didn't you tell me sooner?” Lexa questioned, not fond of a wary Clarke.

 

Wanting to laugh, Clarke shook her head. She was never one to be selfish or put her needs and wants before anyone else. But when it came to Kelara, things were different. “She reminded me of everything good I had with you,” Clarke began to explain, shrugging her shoulders. “I was worried she'd leave me before turning eighteen. She was all I had left of you, Lexa.”

 

Eyes going wide, Lexa didn't know what to say but could understand. Gazing into shiny blue eyes, the Commander sighed and sucked in her bottom lip while looking to the blue sky above. This was so difficult to deal with and she didn't want to hurt Clarke ever again but it was proving to be complicated.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“What?” Lexa shot out.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Clarke...”

 

**********

 

“Do you have a rubber ducky?” Kelara asked, huddled up in the tub as to not reveal much of her body in the steamy water. The princess was sitting before her on the other side of the tub, their legs slightly touching each other.

 

Turning up her face, Cadenza was scrubbing herself thoroughly. “I'm not aware of what that is,” she commented. “I could possibly request one for the future.”

 

Afraid to even move, Kelara struggled to not gape at the naked girl before her. The princess was clearly confident with her body and herself. “I'll just show you what it is when we're at the Ark,” she began to say, hoping small talk would help distract her. “My Aunt Raven made one for me. It goes _quack quack.”_

 

“ _Quack Quack?”_ Cadenza asked, completely befuddled. Sky People were insane. Rubbing a sponge along her bruised body, she sighed and wished Kelara would loosen up a bit. “I've seen you bare, so what is the problem in the tub?”

 

Going red, Kelara thought of the way the princess looked at her when all of her clothing was removed. “This is how I bathe,” she lied, pulling her legs closer to herself.

 

“If that is true...” Cadenza slowly said. “I am never touching you again.”

 

Going wide eyed, Kelara sighed and rose her hands to wash her hair. “I just don't want you getting ideas,” she commented, feeling refreshed.

 

Cadenza was offended. “I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do,” she sternly stated, letting go of the sponge and letting it float toward the blonde.

 

Grabbing the sponge, Kelara pursed her lips and began to wash herself. “How many people have you slept with?” she blurted out, concerned about the answer.

 

“I don't know,” the princess honestly replied.

 

Gulping, Kelara didn't want to wipe at any of her private parts with Cadenza staring at her like that. “So what do you think of our relationship then?” she curiously asked, wondering if the princess would ever really commit.

 

“I think our relationship would be politically advantageous,” Cadenza began to say, leaning back in the tub and letting out a deep breath. “But us loving each other will not be enough to keep us together.”

 

“Who said I love you?” Kelara challenged, enjoying the scents infused around her.

 

“I'm merely stating love is not enough,” Cadenza drawled, raising her hand into the air.

 

“I agree,” Kelara replied. “So what do you think would keep us together?”

 

Not having really thought about these things before, Cadenza licked her lips and thought for a moment. She gazed at the blonde, enjoying the way her wet hair pasted to her tan skin, the sight of her lips and her lovely blue eyes. “Hard work, dedication and much love making,” she answered with a smile.

 

Groaning, Kelara threw the sponge at the princess who recoiled. “Would you ever want to get married?” she asked. She couldn't help but go redder at the sight of the brunette smiling at her. She was so different from other grounders in that sense.

 

“No,” Cadenza sneered. “To you, possibly.”

 

“Ugh,” Kelara huffed, turning away not understanding why she even felt a tinge of hurt. “Maybe you could introduce me to some Ice Nation suitors to keep me busy while you're with your maidens.”

 

Quirking her eyebrow, Cadenza leaned forward and smirked when the blonde instantly slid back. “You arrived with me to my home,” she said in a low, sultry voice. “No one will touch you here.”

 

“Why?” Kelara asked, her voice quivering.

 

“Because they think you are mine,” Cadenza replied, glancing at lush lips.

 

“I'm not anyone's,” Kelara shot back, not liking the idea of belonging to someone.

 

“Of course not,” Cadenza nodded, raising her hand out of the water and reaching out to the blonde's face. “You are free to do as you wish but no one has to know that here.”

 

Feeling a warm hand caress her cheek, Kelara bit her lip and gazed into burning brown eyes. The princess was gorgeous from head to toe and every time she was touched it felt like her soul was ignited. “I only want you to touch me,” she found herself saying, feeling her body burn up in embarrassment.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes,” Kelara found herself swooning and leaning into the princess, but only felt cold air.

 

“Well, then you better clean yourself properly.”

 

**********

 

“It's fine,” Clarke gritted out, crushing leaves beneath her feet. “You don't need to answer.”

 

Swallowing, Lexa found herself following the blonde once more but managed to pull herself out of a trance. She needed to go to Arling. “I will come to the Ark when I'm done in Arling,” she began to say. She could hear the blonde huff and knew she wasn't pleased.

 

“Whatever,” Clarke brushed off, not even looking back.

 

“What does that even mean, Clarke?” Lexa questioned, staring at blonde hair moving further away from her. There was no response. “Speaking like this to me is unwise,” she warned.

 

Focusing on the path ahead, Clarke wished she brought a horse but felt the walk would do her good. She didn't want to turn around to say goodbye to Lexa or speak to her for some time. Regretting having asked the Commander such a brazen question, she sighed and picked up her pace.

 

Moments passed and she could hear slight movements behind her.

 

“What about you, Clarke?” Lexa asked from behind. “Do you love me?”

 

Halting her movements, Clarke went rigid and cold. She could feel the presence of the Commander right behind her, waiting formidably for a response. The tables were now turned and she didn't know what to do.

 

“Well?” Lexa pressed.

 

Slowly turning around, Clarke gulped when setting her eyes on Lexa. Green eyes were bright and shiny, skin slightly perspiring and untidy hair gently blowing in the light breeze. Opening her mouth, nothing came out as she felt her tongue dry and heavy, unable to move to help her speak. Closing her mouth once more and trying to compose herself, Clarke let her eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath.

 

Taking a step toward the Commander, Clarke opened her eyes and breathed in the scent of the woman before her. Sweaty and musky with a tinge of the sweet floral ambrosia she loved, Clarke felt herself falling. Icy blue eyes piercing into a patient green, Clarke slowly nodded once and saw eyes go wide.

 

Licking her lips, Clarke took a deep breath and pushed into Lexa with vigour, attacking lush lips and wrapping her arms around shoulders.

 

Almost falling back, Lexa tried to speak through the kiss. “There are scouts,” she said in a muffled voice.

 

Pulling away for a brief moment, Clarke shook her head. “I don't care,” she breathed. “I want you now.”

 

Grabbing the blonde, Lexa found herself barely being able to keep up with the frantic kissing. She felt her body heat rising and sparks going off as bare skin touched. Her mind was trying to keep up with what her heart was screaming at her and the voracious woman before her.

 

There was a sudden yearning inside of her that Clarke needed to be quelled. Lexa was the only person who could do that for her. Reaching for clothes, she began to pull off what she could, revealing the Commander's upper body in mere moments. This was going to be quick and hard, she thought, unlike the many times before they had been making love.

 

Clothes dropping to the forest floor, Lexa groaned and felt soft hands already on her breasts. This was driving her wild now as she began to ignite within, her arousal catching up with her and mind supporting her actions. Clarke had never been so hasty with her when it came to this but she was enjoying it.

 

The feel of supple mounds in her hands had Clarke yearning for more. She reveled in the pleasure that coursed through her body when caressing Lexa's chest, it was so erotic to her. Moaning loudly as a tongue snuck its way into her mouth, she bit on the muscle and pulled it hearing the Commander elicit a grunt.

 

Clarke seemed to want it rough and Lexa would be happy to give it. Pulling her tongue back in, the Commander reached for the blonde's clothing and removed what she could in seconds. Both of their upper bodies were now revealed, pressing into one another and perspiring more by the minute. Lexa thought if any scouts were watching, they'd be in for an entertaining show.

 

Sliding her hands down and fiddling with Lexa's pants, Clarke fumbled while trying to do everything so quickly. The air was becoming hotter, the breeze no longer refreshing and all the flora below her feet being flattened. Finally undoing the pants, she pushed the material down and could feel the Commander's arousal spring out without hesitation. She was ready for a good time.

 

Moving from Clarke's lips, down to her jaw and then neck, Lexa took deep breaths to keep herself calm through rough kisses. Reaching down, she began to stroke herself and felt uncomfortably roused. She needed to have relief soon and hoped Clarke would oblige with what she wanted.

 

Pulling away from the blonde, Lexa continued to pleasure herself and gazed into lust filled blue eyes. “Get on your hands and knees, Clarke,” she ordered.

 

Not expecting that, Clarke glanced down at Lexa's length and slightly gasped. She bit her bottom lip and simply nodded, turning around and lowering her body. Before she could even set her hands down onto the soft soil beneath, she felt deft hands pulling at her pants, her thighs and bottom feeling cool air as she was now exposed in the forest.

 

“Don't do it too hard,” Clarke breathed, trying to look over her shoulder. “It goes really deep like this, Lexa.”

 

Wiping at her brow and positioning herself behind the blonde, Lexa took some time to admire Clarke's back, the way her hair was falling forward and her appeasing rear. Licking her lips, the Commander peered down at her impressive length and took a deep breath. “I will be careful,” she commented, spitting into her hand and then rubbing herself.

 

The sudden feeling of Lexa's girth was unexpected and Clarke dug her fingers into the ground as the tip began to make its way inside of her. “Gently,” she gritted out, a hand squeeze her rear.

 

“Must I still pull out?” Lexa almost barked, wanting to push herself all the way in but feeling the brevity of Clarke's tight entrance.

 

Squinting her eyes as she felt herself being taken, Clarke nodded. “It's not a hundred percent,” she shot back.

 

Watching as her length disappeared into the woman before her, Lexa felt intoxicated and let herself remain still for some time. “You should eat the snake,” she spat, irritated with having to remove herself all the time.

 

“No!” Clarke retorted, trying to keep her body relaxed. Taking deep breaths, she scanned the area and spent a minute to appreciate the beauty of the forest.

 

Knowing Clarke had eased, Lexa scoffed and began to pull out slowly only to push back in. Each thrust became easier and easier and she felt triumphant taking the blonde like this. Watching as the slow movements struggled to hold back, Lexa wiped sweat off her face and placed both hands securely on Clarke's hips.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa called.

 

Moaning, Clarke wished she had a pillow at least to rest her head on. “Do what you want, Lexa,” she began to say. “I'm fine now.”

 

Smirking, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips and increased her speed immediately. She did her best to keep the thrusts shallow, only allowing half of herself to go in but it was not ideal for her. Watching beads of sweat trickle down Clarke's neck, Lexa leaned forward and used one hand to reach around and grab at heaving breasts beneath.

 

All of this felt amazing and Clarke could barely keep herself up. She couldn't stop moaning as the Commander kneaded her breasts and pushed into her faster. Hot skin was brushing against her back, hair tickling her shoulder blades and lips kissing up and down her spine. Lexa was the best lover she ever experienced.

 

Hand sliding down from supple breasts to between Clarke's legs, Lexa searched for the blonde's sensitive spot. “I want you to finish first,” she breathed, rubbing the area.

 

“I always do,” Clarke replied, her arms shaking. She wondered what the Commander looked like but the mystery was exciting.

 

“Is this good?” Lexa asked, using her fingers in a circling motion.

 

Sucking in her bottom lip, Clarke closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the pleasure. “Yes,” she breathed. “Just change your motions every so often.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa agreed, focusing only on Clarke now and not really on her ministrations.

 

Everything was becoming overwhelming and Clarke could barely even breathe properly. Sometimes Lexa would press hard, other times softly, then she would make circles or just rub up and down quickly. It was effective and making her groin react uncontrollably. She loced that Lexa was always so thoughtful about her wants and needs when they would have sex and it only made her feel like she was so much more important than what Lexa would ever admit.

 

Clarke was getting tighter and tigher and Lexa knew what was coming soon. “Tell me when, Clarke,” she demanded, finding it to be a struggle to push into the blonde without force.

 

Grabbing fistfuls of dirt, Clarke nearly fell forward but Lexa held her up on her arms. She could feel her core erupting, eyes going wide and body begin to shake. “Now, Lexa,” she croaked, letting out a loud moan and spasming from the inside.

 

Pulling herself out immediately, Lexa did not want to finish yet but knew if she stayed inside of Clarke while she was squeezing, she would too soon and let herself finish. Sliding a finger inside, she could feel the muscles contracting and was satisfied with her work on the blonde.

 

Coming back to reality, Clarke tried to look over her shoulder. “Why did you stop?” she asked, struggling to hold herself up.

 

Pulling her finger out, Lexa used the wetness to cover her length and began stroking herself. “I'd have not been able to pull out,” she admitted.

 

“Are you done?” Clarke asked, unsure of what to do now.

 

“Almost,” Lexa breathed, feeling herself about to burst. “You should really eat the snake.”

 

Sighing at the sight of her clothing all over the place, Clarke groaned. “I'm not eating that fucking nasty snake, just so you can cum inside of me,” she spat. She waited for Lexa to respond with something snarky but heard nothing. About to turn around, she was about to speak again but felt warm wetness on her rear.

 

“Fine,” Lexa drawled. “I'll just finish _on_ you then...”

 

 

**Chapter 8**

Getting dressed, Kelara sighed and felt her stomach grumble. She was looking forward to attending evening meal with the princess and her family. This could possibly be the last meal they'd be having within the stronghold if Razul managed to capture the village. Shaking the thoughts away, she tried to be optimistic but wasn't sure the Ice Nation was prepared for such a daunting attack on their home.

 

Noticing the blonde deep in thought, Cadenza pulled on comfortable pants and a light blue sleeping top she loved. “Kelara?” she called gently while walking to the door.

 

Fixing herself, Kelara wore a similar outfit to the princess and felt so cozy. Ice Nation tailors were talented and she loved the colour blue. “I'm ready,” she replied, walking after the brunette.

 

Pushing open the door and leading the way, Cadenza could smell the food from down the hall. She felt scurrying feet behind her and smiled. “Eat as much as you please tonight,” she commented, making a turn to the right and finally walking through a grand opening.

 

Gasping and nearly walking into the back of the princess, Kelara smiled at the feast prepared atop a lavish table. All eyes turned to the pair and people she never saw before quickly stood up, followed by her Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Octavia who excused themselves to greet her.

 

Met with warm hugs and kisses, Kelara felt so happy and warm. Peering over her aunt's shoulders she noticed Cadenza embracing her guard Tiberius. The tall brute man looked like he was going to cry. What a teddy bear, Kelara thought.

 

Pulling away from her niece, Octavia smiled. “When we're done you can radio home if you wish,” she informed.

 

“You did good, Kel,” Lincoln complimented, walking back toward the table.

 

Nodding, Kelara gazed at the table and noticed Ronda half asleep with drool coming down her chin. The sight was amusing and she only wanted to get to know the girl better. Continuing to examine the room, she noticed the intricate details in the wood, carvings and symbols on the chairs and on the dinner table. There was also another fireplace across the room, warming the area and creating a pleasant ambiance.

 

Watching as Cadenza took a seat at the head of the table with her father's, Kelara was unsure of where to sit but smiled when seeing an open seat next to Ronda. She assumed she was not given a seat at the head of the table for several reasons. Walking over, and pulling out the heavy seat, she sat down next to a now startled Ronda and smiled.

 

Everyone was now seated and turned to the Ice King.

 

Placing both hands on the table, the King tried to smile and bowed his head to his guests. “I would like to give my thanks to Kelara Kom Tri Kru,” he began to say in a deep and commanding voice. “For aiding my daughter to safety.”

 

Leaders sitting at the table began to clank their chalices on the table and roared in appreciation.

 

The King rose his hand and the noise faded. “Also to our guests within the Coalition.” He rose his chin as more cheering ensued. Turning toward Cadenza who was sitting to his right, he smiled at his daughter who was clearly only interested in food at this point. He rose his hands once more and the noise quickly dissipated.

 

Taking in a deep breath, the King turned back toward his people. “Razul will be at our doorsteps soon enough,” he began to say. “Innocents will take refuge in the mountain caves and our warriors will be prepared. That traitor has no idea what he is up against.” Gazing at his companions he could see the desire to finally rid the world of the treacherous man. “So let us fill our bellies tonight and be merry for tomorrow we will prepare for war.”

**************

“I can't believe you came all over my ass, Lexa!” Clarke hissed as they approached the Council room within the Ark. “It was so uncomfortable to walk home.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexa fingered her dagger and walked briskly in the hallway. “Eat the snake and your woes will go away,” she drawled, not really caring to listen to Clarke's complaints.

 

“Ugh.”

 

The door creaked open and Ryder was standing just inside the cold, steel -grey room with a large metal table in the middle. Only Raven, Wick, Voltani and Leryk were present at the moment but that's all who really mattered in concern to everything anyway.

 

Taking a swift seat, Lexa sighed and gazed at the two young girls sitting at the table. “What is the King planning?” she asked, making herself comfortable.

 

Voltani eyed the radio in front of her and focused on the Commander. She was tired and wary but was elated to know her best friend and parents were safe. “He wants war,” she began to say, noticing an uneasy look upon her Aunt Clarke.

 

“But the rebels have one thousand warriors apparently,” Leryk piped in, pondering how a mere four hundred Ice Nation could defeat such an army.

 

“There's no point sending aid now,” Voltani replied, running a hand through her russet hair. “I'm sure they're marching along the Hudson River as we speak.”

 

Clarke had never been to the North Lands but was curious about it. “How long until they reach the Ice Nation?” she asked, leaning toward her nieces.

 

“Another two days at least” Voltani informed, scratching her head. “They'll see them coming from far.”

 

Lexa eyed the girls and thought for a moment. “Ryder has told me you have engineered some sort of... motorized vehicle?” she asked, turning her attention to the young mechanic Leryk.

 

“Yep,” Leryk proudly replied with a smile.

 

“Interesting,” Lexa mused, curious about the technology. She gazed into bright emerald eyes and had a thought. “Tell me about this machine.”

 

This was an exciting subject, Leryk thought. “Well,” she began to say, glancing at her mom who simply nodded. “It's solar powered and travels at about fifty miles per hour, seventy tops... It can be used for about three hours straight but it needs to charge while off for at least an hour in the sun.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lexa ran her eyes along the metal table and then to Clarke. “I cannot leave Tri Kru and neither can you Clarke,” Lexa began to say. “But maybe your nieces can be of aid?”

 

“No, no, no,” Kyle interjected. “Why send them?”

 

Understanding the man's reaction, Lexa remained calm. “Your daughter created tiny bombs that destroyed an underground fortress,” she reminded. “And Voltani's parents are at the Ice Nation anyway.”

 

Clarke rubbed her temples and sighed looking at Raven.

 

Kyle ran his hands through his hair and looked at Raven.

 

The girls thought it was a good idea, and looked at Raven.

 

“Why are you all looking at me?” Raven wailed. “I'm a cripple, Ryk can go if she wants. I can handle the tech here.”

 

Kyle groaned and then eyed his daughter. “Will the ATV even take you that far?” he questioned, unsure about the vehicle.

 

“Well of course,” Leryk retorted, aghast that her father would question her abilities. “It can go anywhere! It's an ATV, dad.”

 

Voltani nodded and wanted to be of as much help as she could. “Considering the average speed of it,” she commented. “We could get there within a day and a half and go around, avoiding the Deadlands.”

 

Turning her attention to Ryder, Lexa smiled at the man. “You will go with them, Ryder,” she ordered watching him immediately nod. Turning back to Leryk, she continued smiling and saw the girl swoon. “Make as many of those tiny bombs as you can, and take them to help the Ice Nation.”

 

 

**********

 

Staring at the girl before her, Cadenza swallowed and glanced at her bed. She was unsure of what approach to take this evening with her companion and also had the upcoming battle on her mind. “We could sleep together,” she suggested, watching the blonde fix her hair.

 

Brushing her locks with a tool that was provided, Kelara felt her heart jump and she turned to examine the fur covered bed. It did look very cozy and warm. “I like to splay out when I sleep,” she informed. “But your bed is huge, I don't think it'd be a problem.”

 

“Splaying is fine... I guess,” Cadenza replied, pulling back the furs and sitting on her bed.

 

Walking over to the opposite side, Kelara licked her lips and ran her hands across the wood headboard of the bed. It was engraved with symbols she had never seen before. It had to be something of Ice Nation as Tri Kru did not have anything similar. Stopping upon the sight of an engraving of a blade, she sighed. “Do you think we'll win?” she asked, peering at a now laying princess.

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Cadenza was not sure. “There is something the King is not telling us,” she confessed.

 

“Something bad?” Kelara asked, concern sparking in her body.

 

“Not bad,” Cadenza quickly replied. “There must be good reason.”

 

Finally joining her companion in bed, Kelara gazed up at the wood panel ceiling and rested her hands on her full belly. “What do you think of this war between the Coalition and the Rebels?”

 

Contemplating the politics, the princess was unsure but came to a conclusion. “It's not our parent's war,” she began to say. “I believe it is _our_ battle to fight.”

 

Confused about having anything to do with the uprising of a rebel army, Kelara turned her head to stare at the princess's stunning profile. “It's not our fault.”

 

“I'm not saying it's our fault,” Cadenza replied gently. “What I mean is that as the next generation to rule, we must show our people what we are capable of.”

 

“I don't want to rule anything,” Kelara retorted.

 

“It doesn't matter if you want it or not,” Cadenza shot back. “We were born for this.”

 

Slightly irked by the princess's reasoning, Kelara furrowed her eyebrows and let out a hot breath. “You don't even want to be Queen,” she criticized, remembering the conversation. “You didn't even do the ascension test. What happened to being free?”

 

Turning to the blonde with sharp eyes, Cadenza tried to keep calm. “I don't want to rule either,” she coolly replied. “But I will do what I must to keep our people safe. What do you think I was doing in the Deadlands? Having fun?”

 

That was a good point, Kelara thought and sighed. “You saved my family's lives,” she murmured.

 

Watching Kelara's face sink, saddened the princess. “Listen,” she began to say in a soft voice. “Your mom, the Commander, saved the lives of thousands for making the decisions she did. Think of the lives you'll change for the better if you become Commander. You can do it Kelara, I can see it in you.”

 

Wanting to laugh, Kelara ran a hand through her silken hair and gazed into sparkling brown eyes. “It's a huge responsibility,” she breathed.

 

“Yes,” Cadenza agreed. “But you won't be alone. You won't have to make impossible decisions alone.”

 

Nodding, Kelara relaxed. “Why didn't you do the test?” she asked.

 

“It didn't call to me,” Cadneza admitted, remembering when she was young. “Tiberius took me for the physical test, we spent days wandering but the spirits never called to me.”

 

Eyes going wide, Kelara always wondered what it was that had her leading Lincoln to a very specific place during their week together. “I remember,” she gasped, thinking hard. “I started running, toward something... and before I knew it Lincoln was gone and I was alone... and then he was there again.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Cadenza turned on her side to focus on the blonde. “What was it like?” she asked.

 

“Hard,” Kelara said. “I was hungry, tired, alone. I killed three desert beasts and I was only twelve.”

 

“Hmm,” Cadenza mouthed, finding the story to be so intriguing. “What a feat.”

 

Growing sleepy, Kelara rested her head on a fur pillow and let out a deep breath. “I did it because I wanted to,” she murmured. “Because I wanted to be strong. Because I knew what I was capable of. I guess it was the grounder blood in me.”

 

Smiling at the girl who was dozing off, Cadenza closed her eyes. “It was the _Commander_ in you.” she quietly said as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**********

 

Sitting quietly in the Council room within the Ark, Lexa scanned each person at the table and could see how tired and wary they were from recent events. This made her heart slightly sink, worried for the well being of not only her people but the Arkers as well. They had never done anything to harm Tri Kru in the last two decades and she was so appreciative of that. And now with the rebel army rising up, they were more than happy to help.

 

The room door flinging open, Lexa shot her gaze to the right and could see a stern faced Abby enter the room, with Kane frantically trying to catch up.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Abby asked, taking a seat for herself and eyeing everyone.

 

Wiping at her face, Clarke sighed and shook her head. “Leryk, Volt and Ryder are going to head to the Ice Nation,” she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. She noticed her mom’s face contort into disagreement but ignored it.

 

Gritting her teeth but trying to keep her composure, Abby ran her hands through greying hair and simply nodded once. “Is it possible to send anyone else with them?” she asked, hoping it would be possible.

 

Everyone looked at each other and thought. No one said anything as Kane sat down calmly next to Abby.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Bellamy?” she suggested, pondering where the man was.

 

All eyes turning to the Commander, mouths opening and about to discuss the idea, it seemed apparent he would be best to go with the girls.

 

Gazing gently at the Commander, Marcus smiled. “He’d at least be with the girls and… Echo?” he stated, looking around the table.

 

Leryk and Voltani glanced at each other and then the Commander, agreeing with her.

 

“Well where is he?” Clarke asked, not having seen her companion for the entire day.

 

Watching the door, Lexa smiled. “Right there,” she said, looking at Bellamy who already had his things packed.

 

“I’m going,” the man grunted, swinging his pack over his shoulder. “I know the Commander and Clarke need to stay here, but I’m going.”

 

Voltani and Leryk snickered.

 

“Girls go get Ryder,” Clarke instructed. “Rest up tonight and pack what you’ll need to help when you get there.”

 

Leryk rose to her feet and began to mumble about bombs, radios, and other trinkets no one had ever heard of. Voltani told her to shut up because she didn’t want their family to hear about all the dangerous things they were always tinkering with. The two girls pulled on their uncle to get ready.

 

“Raven,” Lexa called, watching as the mechanic returned the gaze, unsure of what to think. “I need to discuss some things with you.”

 

Raising her eyebrows and glancing at Clarke, she simply nodded. “Right now?” she asked, ignoring Wick’s piercing eyes.

 

“If you can meet me in my tent?” Lexa gently asked, uncaring of what everyone else thought. She needed some questions answered and only Raven could help.

 

“Sure,” Raven replied, not having anything else to do. “Wick, go to the work room in case Octavia calls in.”

 

“Someone will have to always be there,” Clare reminded, looking at everyone. “I’ll do it when you get tired, Wick.”

 

Nodding, the tall and strong Engineer stood up and kissed Raven on the forehead. “I’ll be at the radio,” he said while leaving the room.

 

Spinning around to face the Commander with a quirked eyebrow and sneer, Raven leaned toward the woman and eyed her curiously. “What do ya need?” Raven asked.

 

“I have some questions,” Lexa simply stated, getting up from her seat. “I’ll see you in my tent.”

 

“Just me, by myself?” Raven asked, quickly looking at Clarke who didn’t seem concerned.

 

Looking over her shoulder, Lexa eyed Clarke who secretly returned the gaze. There was a moment of uncertainty but it was fleeting. “If you’re comfortable doing so, yes,” she began to say. “However, since you’re the only Sky Mechanic I know of, anyone else would be useless to answer my questions.”

 

“Ah,” Raven breathed. “See you in a few.”

 

**********

 

Stopping before the Hudson River and gazing up at the stars above, Razul had a sick smile upon his face. He gripped his scepter tightly and watched as his army began to march along the riverbank, seeing as it narrowed up ahead, a perfect path to the Ice Nation. They would be at the door of Mount Marcy soon enough and they would defeat the Ice Nation with few casualties.

 

“Your Highness,” the lead General called, walking up to his leader.

 

“Yes?” Razul grunted in a deep voice. He wanted to take in the scenic view of his army beneath the starry sky, walking formidably along the river.

 

“One of our scouts has located Emerson,” the General began to say, bowing his head. “He is a day’s trek from Tri Kru territory. What is he doing there?”

 

Still having his eyes upon the warriors before him, Razul knew exactly what the Mountain Man was up to. “Leave him be,” he ordered. “When he does what needs to be done, I will be rid of him myself.”

 

Not understanding, the General stepped away and went back to his post.

 

Taking in a deep breath of cool air, fresh from the river and intoxicating the Prince with a feeling of omnipotence, Razul continued to observe his surroundings. Standing still and silent, he could hear the cheers and roars of some parties, the creaking of supply wagons, horses whinnying and even laughing.

 

In a world where it was survival of the fittest, Razul did not want to be left behind being only known as a Prince beyond his time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to sound lame and stupid and inexcusable, but I haven't been able to write because of my five year relationship ending. I wasn't expecting it and honestly thought I'd be writing in most of my free time all summer, but instead I spent a lot of it dealing with all sorts of awful emotions. I'd sit here and try to write but nothing would come out. It's been difficult. Basically I try to keep busy with things outside of my home and it helps a lot.
> 
> I will do my best to finish this instalment and post it in bulk again, then we will see what happens from there. I'm so sorry everyone, I was so happy and excited about so many things at the beginning of this year. I still am happy and excited about my life but dealing with a broken heart gets in the way haha. Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> I've met a lot of great people from writing this story and I think that's been the best part about doing this actually, other than my own excitement while writing. I always welcome comments but you can also email me at resound@live.com or kik me at khirss, if you'd like to chat. Or if you have tumblr you can ask me anything you want at khirstin.tumblr.com/ask.


End file.
